So Shego's Drama
by Hikarino Bansei
Summary: [COMPLETE] Shego’s gotten old and retired, but Drakken has a new plan to “Take back their places in history”... What could it be? RonxShego Please RR
1. Chapter 1: The Call

Boring and necessary disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade, Monique, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Bonnie, or any of the other characters. The story is my idea, but all of those belong to Disney, including their personalities.

Shego tossed in her sleep again. It had been decades since Drakken's Bueno Nacho plan had failed, and years since she was forced to quit due to aging. She was having the same horrid nightmare; Kim Possible's lines kept ringing in her ears, over and over, "You know what I really hate?" Every time that line was said, Shego screamed in her head, but the same scripted line came out, "That your date just melted?" Shego's nightmares had been repeating like this since she had retired. "No... You." When the kick connected to her chest, Shego sat up in a cold sweat. Her hands lighting up, she grabbed at her comforter and tore it to shreds. She had become accustomed to buying bedding at the Smarty Mart's bargain bin anyway, because what she didn't destroy in her sleep was lashed out at while she slept.

Shego got up and walked across her apartment to her little one-cup coffee machine. She lived in a tiny apartment, barely twenty foot square, but it had enough amenities for Shego's likes. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Slight wrinkles under her eyes, strands of grey hair, and a slowly growing belly; Shego was aging gracefully, but she was still aging. She sat on the edge of her bed and sipped at her coffee before glancing at the clock. "Four in the morning... I got more sleep than usual," Shego groaned. She started slinking around her room, doing the daily chores she became so accustomed to; dusting, vacuuming, and cleaning in general. When all that was done, she got out her model kits and rummaged through them, looking for one to catch her interest for the day. Without any real villainy to commit, all she had left was nail filing and the models. She just destroyed the models out of frustration later, but creating them was a Zen she learned to appreciate in her slow days.

Shego got out one of her ten year old fashion magazines; it had been the latest thing in its day, but now it was just an eyesore from her past. She couldn't even afford to get the new magazines to read anymore, and the old ones were memorized; and it's not like her aging body was in any shape to try and steal them anymore. As she pulled the pieces out of the model car set, her frustration at what her life had become almost took her to destroy it with her hands right then and there, but she stopped and took a calm breath. Slowly, and surely, she took the pieces out of their holding places, and set them carefully above the magazine. Pulling some glue out of a nearby drawer, she began to slowly assemble the model. She didn't look at the directions anymore; she bought all her models in bulk at Smarty Mart, and often that meant having twenty or more of every model. This was her tenth time building this car.

Shego smiled while she built, thinking back to one of the earlier models she built. It was an actual replica of Drakken's hovercraft. Somehow or someway, Drakken's toys became a popular theme with kids. They were quickly replaced when the Kim Possible action figure set came out though, and she remembered almost buying one of the dolls to take her claws to; the only reason she didn't was she didn't have the money in enough time to get one for cheap. They were collector's items now, because Kim Possible was nearing retirement. Shego sighed again; the heroine didn't seem to have the trouble deciding she did. Shego started to notice the lack of sound in the apartment, and was kind of frustrated by it. She walked over to a small, clumsy looking AM radio she had asked Drakken for as a retirement present. Not exactly asked, but Drakken still tried to make it a little nice for his old companion.

Shego tuned to whatever station would come in today; it was the news. Shego walked back over to the model and began again as the news continued halfway through the story. "... Fist has been apprehended once again by hero Ron Stoppable. Tell me Mr. Stoppable, what are your plans for the evening?" A husky, yet goofy voice came over the radio, making Shego cringe lightly. "I think I'll take the misses out for a bite to eat, and then we'll stop by my place for a little alone time." A few people laughed on the radio as Shego turned it off. She sat down on the bed and sighed. The last experience with the sidekick hadn't gone too well. Shego denied for a year that her body was giving out, but when he beat her, she knew she was far too old to keep going. Her body may have looked almost as good as it did twenty years ago, but it felt like it was twenty years older. Shego started to lay down again, as her back was acting up. She'd finish the model on the table tomorrow, maybe.

That's when the phone rang. Shego had made it a point very early on in her retirement to the phone solicitation companies she was never to be called, and even though Drakken had the number, she had given him a much less subtle warning about calling her. Suspicions high, she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

The next thing she heard disgusted her.

"Shego! I have it! I know how we can take over the world once and for all!" It was Drakken.

"Look, doc, I told you… Never, EVER, call me. I don't care what stupid idea you have for taking over the world, I retired. Now go take your rants to some new hired hand or something." Shego could hear Drakken's whimpering on the other side of the line

"But Shego..."

"But nothing... We had our chance when you took over Bueno Nacho, and you ble…"

"Ah HA! But that's just it! That's how we're going to take over the world!"

Shego blinked a couple times, confused.

"You're going to repeat the Bueno Nacho fiasco? But Possible and the sidekick have kinda become married, I don't see how that would work."

"But Shego, that's not what I'm planning... What I have in mind is much more devious. If you're interested at all in this foolproof plan to take back our rightful places in history, come by the usual lab." With a click, Drakken hung up. Shego followed suit, confused by the last thing he said. "... our rightful places in history... What did he mean by that?" She muddled this to herself over and over as she subconsciously changed into her jumpsuit and got into a taxi.

OKAY, that's chapter 1... I may write more tonight, so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

The taxi pulled into a small parking lot, at the base of a giant mountain. Shego got out and looked up at the sight, having not quite remembered the climb she was about to embark on. As the taxi pulled away and she started up the side, she was surprised to see a grey-topped Drakken come down from the top on his hovercraft, offering Shego a hand to get into the craft. Trying to keep as much pride from her youth as she could, she just kept climbing, sneering at the doctor, who simply shrugged and started back up to the entrance. Shego slipped on a rock, and nearly fell, deciding mid-panic that a ride from the doctor was better than death by pride at this point. "Drakken, get down here!" she screamed. The craft came down again, and Drakken offered his hand again. Still a little stubborn about her pride, she climbed in on her own, rejecting his hand.

After they had gotten into the lair, Shego looked around. Light bulbs were burnt out or flickering, cobwebs covered most of the half finished death rays, and the only things clean were a small table and the chair in front of it. On the table lay a small preschool toy, or what looked like one, and a bracelet. Shego reached out to touch the strange looking jewelry when Drakken hobbled over, shouting "No! Don't touch that!" Shego, against her rebellious ways, drew her hand back. "What's so special about this bracelet? Did your mommy give it to you?" Drakken made it to the table huffing and puffing; For the first time since she got here, she gave him a good looking over. His face was barely visible through his wrinkles, and he had trifocals on, more likely to cover his red eyes than anything else. He hobbled everywhere with a cane, a simple wood one from the looks of it. His back arched at the top, creating an almost hump.

"Well Shego, are you ready to hear how I intend to give us back our rightful places now?" Shego simply nodded, feeling too pitiful for the doctor now that she'd seen how unkind old age had been to him. "The plan is simple, really; you're going to make Kim Possible's protégé fall in love with you before the big night!" Drakken's words hung off like they came from the middle of a plan, and his old partner kept trying to figure out what he could have meant. After several minutes of confusion on her face, Drakken decided to better explain himself. "Shego, I'm going to send you back in time to one month before we begin our big plan to take over the world. Once there, you're going to befriend Kim Possible and er... whatever his name was. Then, you're going to spend as much time with the sidekick as you can, to make him fall in love with you. Then, nothing will have ever stopped our original plan, and we'll become rulers of the world!"

Shego processed that information for a minute before starting to yell at Drakken again. " Are you MAD? There are SOO many problems with this plan it's not funny... First of all, I'd never get the goofy sidekick to fall for me, namely because I don't WANT him to, and then there's the problem of my age; I don't think young stoppable is gonna go for some lady in her later life! Then there's the whole me having GREEN SKIN being a dead giveaway for who I am, and I'm sure their computer dweeb friend would figure out I was just the future version of me pretty quick... And don't forget that time travel is impossible!"

As Shego continued her rambling, Drakken walked over to the table and picked up the toy looking thing. He pointed it at Shego and blasted her with a beam. He quickly pulled out a mirror as the now very enraged Shego made after him with hands glowing, putting it in front of his face just as she was about to strike. What she saw made her stop in her footsteps. Her hands lowered and cooled, and she grabbed the mirror, checking it for any tricks. "But... How could this be possible?" Shego muttered. Drakken smiled. Shego now stood before him, her age removed, and a normal skin pigment given to her. She looked to be in high school, her youthful curves returned to her, and a slight case of acne that was easily covered by some makeup. Even her jumpsuit reverted to fitting her teenage body. "Drakken, what did you do to me?"

"That device, Shego, is the juvenator. It turns you young again, basically. Now, as for your question on time travel..." He reached back to the table and grabbed the bracelet. Motioning for her to give him her hand, she complied, the bracelet fitting nicely on her slender wrist. "That, Shego, is a time travel device. Simply push the button, state an exact date clearly into the blue jewel, and you will be taken back to that date at precisely the same exact time and place as the departure date. In other words, if you were to go back in time thirty years, but you left at noon, you'd appear at noon thirty years earlier in the same place you left; so you have to be careful where you do this, because if you go back thirty years in time into a tree, I'm afraid you're pretty much stuck."

Shego let all this sink in slowly, then started trying to think of a place to go where she would definitely be near the crime fighters. Drakken seemed to understand her plight and started going off on his plan again. "Your best bet is to activate the bracelet in the ladies room at the Bueno Nacho in Middleton. Its unlikely anyone will be in there, and we know what it looked like before any remodeling went on. Not only that, but that's the favorite hangout of Possible's sidekick."

Suddenly, something struck Shego. "Wait wait wait, what does me seducing the sidekick have to do with our plan... Possible kicked our butts, and that rat was the one that melted her prom date."

"Ah, but Shego, if it hadn't been for that sidekick telling Possible that he had feelings for her, she would have never recovered from the emotional shock I gave her!" Having said that, Drakken walked over to a dusty television and turned it on. A few minutes of fumbling with the VCR later, something came on the screen. It was a security video of what looked like team Possible as they were waking up. As Shego watched the exchange, her thoughts went sarcastic.

"Out there... In here..." "Oh?" Shego just had to comment on that. "Aww, isn't that sweet, the sidekick has a crush." Disgusted now with the love scene she was witnessing she blasted the TV with her hands. Turning to walk out the door, Drakken yelled after her, "Wait! I haven't told you about the..." Shego cut off Drakken's rambling and smiled at him, jumping out the entrance and down the mountainside. Her targets were set; Middleton, one month and one week before Bueno Nacho Takeover.


	3. Chapter 3: First Contact

Shego pressed the button, and hesitated for a second. If Drakken was right, there would be no turning back once she said it. She stood perfectly silent in the stall of the broken down old Bueno Nacho building, thinking. Finally, her youthful determination returning to her young body, she spoke the date. Instantly, she was in a much cleaner looking bathroom, the stalls a green now, instead of the dark blue they had been a moment ago. She stepped out of the stall, and then out of the bathroom, and looked around. It was early in the morning, right about the time for school to be starting, which was good; The do-gooder teenage hero wouldn't see her in her jumpsuit. She left casually, and walked down to Smarty Mart. Had she had the money, she would have gone to Club Banana, but for the moment Smarty Mart would have to do. She bought a simple outfit of tight-fitting dark blue jeans and a dark green shirt with the word "Poisonous" across the front in black. As she put the new clothes on, she looked at herself in the mirror, disgusted. "Ugh, such a fashion don't."

Shego wandered up to an ATM, kind of nervous about what she was about to do. She had an account in this time period, but it was her younger self's account, and she wasn't sure she remembered the pin number, much less the account number. After punching in what she thought was the right information, she was met with an account summary, and options of withdrawal/deposit. She quickly skimmed the information, and determined how much she'd need for a place to stay, and some extra cash for a few dates. After pulling out what would be a normal nail polish run for this time's Shego, she left the mall containing the Smarty Mart and ATM.

Looking around, it was obviously not time yet for the high school to have its lunch. Now was as good a time as any to test that communication device Drakken built into the time travel machine. Finding a nice secluded place in some bushes, she keyed in the commands, a couple rings happening before a small hologram popped out of the device. "Ah, Shego, I trust you made it all right then?" Shego glared at the small, elderly Drakken, giving a simple answer, "Yeah, because we weren't one hundred percent sure I wouldn't disintegrate upon entering the time stream." She had meant this to be sarcastic, but the way Drakken nervously shifted caused her to ask, "You tested this thing before you had me use it, didn't you?" Avoiding the subject, he questioned her, "Have you had any interaction with the buffoon yet?" Shego rolled her eyes, "No, doctor, I haven't. Just got here in the middle of a school day and all, give me a break." Drakken nodded and started to rant about hurrying, Shego cutting the connection off before he could get far. "Yeah, yeah, it's not like I don't have all the time in the world to go back and fix it."

Back outside again, it was lunch time. Now to find that sidekick and accidentally bump into him... She figured her best chance of making a memorable impression on him would have to be if she made him spill something on her. He'd have to clean it up, and the chance to touch female skin would certainly be welcomed by the unpopular boy. Shego laughed maniacally under her breath, approaching her starting point; Bueno Nacho. She walked inside and quickly made a survey of the place, spotting the two... wait, three? friends sitting at the third booth from the door. Shego went and sat behind the blonde one, and listened very carefully to their conversation, waiting. Finally, the perfect moment came. The blonde went to stand up, not paying attention to where he was going, turning to dispose of the tray, now full of half-empty sodas and naco remains. Shego stood as if to leave at that same moment, bumping into him in a way to be sure to spill everything on her, then fell back.

"Oh my I'm so sorry!" The blonde began to ramble apologies as he started to grab napkins and frantically wipe at the teenage girl, not caring or noticing what he was touching as he wiped. Shego noticed; Her memory of how sensitive her body was when it was younger wasn't all that great, and the hormone's weren't helping. Blushing madly, she pushed him off her and started to light her flames when she caught herself. "Not now, Shego... Still gotta make this plan work, or spend another lifetime living as a criminal constantly being beaten by possible," her thoughts told her.

Shego caught her breath slowly, then stood straight up, offering a hand to the young boy. By now the two girls, one redhead and one dark brown haired had finished cleaning what of the mess had gotten on the floor. The blonde smiled embarrassed, and took it, standing up and brushing off. "Sorry about that. The name's Ron Stoppable, and it's a pleasure to meet you... except the whole spilling lunch on you." Shego sneered at herself inside, but smiled back and took his hand. "Don't worry about it." Ron looked confused for a second, this having been the first time he heard her voice, and looked her over. Deciding against his suspicions, he asked, "So what's your name?" Shego almost smacked herself; she was never good at introductions, and forgetting to give out her name in a normal one was a big mistake. "My name is Sheeeee...la. Sheila. Nice to meet you."

Shego was really having a rough time at the start of this... First she nearly gives out her identity by tearing into the sidekick, then she messes up by forgetting to finalize the introduction, and now she nearly tells them she's Shego. "This here is Kim Possible," the blonde teen continued on, "And Monique," now pointing to the dark skinned girl.

"Nice to meet you," the redhead said, before looking at her wristwatch and gasping. "Oh no, we're late for class!" She started to run out the door when Shego bit her pride and shouted, "Wait, can you help me with something?" Kim couldn't resist those words, and turned around and walked back, waving to Monique as she left for class. Ron just stood there stupidly, not realize he was late too, not intending on leaving without Kim. "I'm kinda new in town, and I was hoping you could maybe show me the school, help me get started?" Shego was nearly puking on her own words; she had made sure every last one of them was laced with a sweet tone, and it was disgusting her. "Yeah, sure... No problem."

A few minutes later, they were at the school, and Kim had gotten an excused absence from the rest of the day to show the newcomer around. "And that's the gym. Any questions?" The tour now pretty much over, Shego had to find a way to get more alone time with stoppable. Her wish was granted almost instantly when Kim's communicator went off. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim had almost instantaneously pulled the small video-game looking device from her backpack. "We just got a hit on the site. The head of Nakasumi Toys suspects he's in some kind of danger for tonight's parade, and wants someone to protect him. The flight's already been arranged." The small African American boy on the other side of the screen sipped at a soda before eying the young black-haired girl looking over Kim's shoulder. "Oh, and one more thing... I had a funny reading a few hours ago. Something fourth-dimensional, that's all I could gather." Kim shrugged and went to collect Ron from class, who couldn't afford to miss any more Latin.

Shego watched, and started to follow secretly behind the two teens, who were now getting ready for a mission, when she was stopped by a large man. "Excuse me miss, but let me see your papers." Shego tried to walk past him again, only to have an arm cross her path. "I make it my business to know every soldier here at this school, and your face is certainly new, though a little familiar. Where are your papers?" Shego sighed, watching the two teens get out of sight. She would follow them later. "Sorry, I'm new. Can you help me get these 'papers'?" The large man smiled, and replied, "Ah, a new recruit. The name's Barkin. Lets go get you your registration papers and get you started then."

Here it is, slightly expanded chapter 3. Enjoy what little I could do to it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Shego wasn't sure about what she was about to do, but she had to if she was ever gonna get a ride to Tokyo in enough time to take the next step in her plan. She dialed the number by memory, having had to give it out several times in her life. The line rung twice, just like it should have, when the voice picked up. "Yeah, who is it?" The female voice on the other side of the line was agitated. Shego had to agitate the woman more if this was gonna work. "It's your fan club, who do you think it is?" The other side of the line let out an angry howl, then followed, "Just who are you that you think you can imitate me? Tell me where you are, NOW." Shego smiled; she new herself too well. She gave the other Shego directions to her location, and in minutes a jet screamed to a landing not five feet from her. Out of the cockpit leaped a very angry looking Shego in her jumpsuit, with skin its rightful pigment, her hands glowing green. The Shego from the future knew she had to play this just right.

One swing; green Shego missed. Another swing, another miss. This time, she hurled a green fireball, but it was stopped dead by another pair of glowing green hands. The green Shego gasped at what she was looking at; this girl's hands were glowing green just like hers, and they even stopped a full power fireball being hurled at her. Both the girl's hands unlit, and they stared each other down for a few minutes. The Shego from this time spoke first, "So who are you, with my powers?" The future Shego answered plainly, "I'm future you. I can't explain why I'm here, just that I'm gonna help you take over." The first Shego looked confused, when the younger-looking one's bracelet beeped. As Shego held up the bracelet to find out what was wrong, a holographic image of the older Drakken appeared.

"SHEGO! You were SUPPOSED to wait and listen to what I had to tell you! Do not, under ANY circumstances, meet with your past self! Who knows what kind of dire conse...quences..." Drakken's rambling was cut short when the snickering of past Shego became loud.

"Is that who I think it is? Not that I buy into you being me from the future or anything, what with you looking younger, but at least he looks the part." Saying that, she broke into a hard laughter. The elderly Drakken simply sighed, and continued, "The worst case scenario of you two meeting could be that you both get blinked out of existence, like you were never born. It looks like I can rule THAT one out though." The past Shego stood up again, regaining her composure to ask, "So if you are future me, what's up with your skin? And why do you look like some teenager?" Drakken again interrupted, proudly showing off his inventions. "This, is the juvenat..." He was cut short as future Shego found the hang-up button. "Simply put, he built a youth machine, and I guess he added skin color to it or something. I'm pretty sure you didn't wanna hear him ramble on for an hour about its brilliance."

"Yeah, that sounds like Drakken. So if you're future me, what's the deal with calling me out here?"

"I need a lift to Tokyo, and you need to be there in a few minutes anyway. Just drop me off wherever."

The past Shego lifted an eyebrow as the future Shego climbed onto the plane and grabbed hold of the wing. "Well, are we going?" The past version of Shego decided that if this was the future version of her, she'd be able to hang on, and if not, it was just some stupid kid splattered on the ground. No sweat off her back. She took off and flew for Tokyo, the plan to capture Nakasumi-san quite solid, so long as teen hero Kim Possible didn't show up.

Okay, thats chapter 4. I'm gonna stop for tonight (I know how the whole story is gonna unfold, or at least the outline of it; I want to make sure I get it all written before I lose the inspiration for it, but since its 4 in the morning, I figure I should stop.)


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

Shego jumped off the wing of the jet just before it entered Tokyo. She knew where she had to go, and when, now all she needed was a ride to get there. She hailed a taxi and told it where to go, and gave a glowing green finger to let him know to step on it. The taxi pulled out and arrived at the parade just as Kim Possible leapt from the float. Shego quickly climbed out of the taxi and made a mad dash for the float; she knew what was coming, and needed to be there.

Ron Stoppable, meanwhile, had just broken free from the float. Staring him down was a strange ninja that looked like he had trained for several years in sumo. The sumo went to grab at him when a blur knocked him off his feet. Now sitting poised on the gargantuan ninja was Shego, ready to counter another move if he made it. "Sheila..?" Ron mused out loud. Shego turned and smiled, with a simple reply, "Oh, hey sport." Distracted at her own loathing of the niceness, the sumo ninja grabbed her and threw her aside. Ron moved to attack the sumo ninja, but just as he did another smaller ninja knocked the large one down, Kim Possible had sent him flying. Ron quickly got on top of him and gave him a wedgie, "Oooh, better get some ice on that champ." The past version of Shego had seen what the future version had done, and wasn't happy. They glanced at each other, almost seeming to have an entire conversation in a moment's notice, before Shego deployed her hook to grab the toy maker. Kim Possible activated her rocket skates, and flew up to grab the toymaker. Ron tried to follow suit, but quickly learned he had packed his blaster briefs instead. Shego's future self, still quite familiar with how this scene played out, grabbed the young sidekick very intimately just before he took off. Stoppable didn't have time to think about what had just happened, he was now flying several hundred feet in the air in his boxers.

As the young boy with a passenger flew aimlessly about, Shego grabbed a sign. As they flew by the jet and knocked the ninjas out of the air, Shego threw the sign. Bingo, it was a perfect shot; She managed to cut the cord holding the toymaker. The jet's pilot made a roundabout, and very angrily made another pass at the plump Asian man. A claw emerged from the front of the jet just as Kim Possible secured hold of the man and launched a hook into a sign, to swing the toy maker out of harm's reach. He lost his jacket, but at the moment that seemed like no real big loss.

Meanwhile, Ron's blaster briefs died, and Shego was now attached to a parachute less hero. Thinking quickly, she started kicking into signs, trying to gain foothold wherever she could, eventually slowing her descent to a controllable level. She leapt to the ground, and walked up to the float with Kim Possible, having to pull the young goofy sidekick along. Ron was dumbfounded, but when the crowd cheered he answered with a simple "Booyah!" Shego smiled against her gut, which told her to remove any evidence of her lunch that day. She was not enjoying the fan-fare.

Sorry about the lack of update; Work and lack of sleep, plus a strong addiction to a good game do not a story make written... or something. 5 up now, 6 up soon (already partly written).


	6. Chapter 6: The Ride

On the airplane back to Middleton, Kim couldn't keep her mind on her homework. The young girl sitting in the seat in front of her, who was casually listening to some music, had pulled some pretty amazing moves back in Tokyo. Wade snapped her out of it pretty quickly, talking about Drakken's plans. Kim decided to drop it and just work on her homework.

Shego, meanwhile, had never turned on her MP3 player; she much preferred listening to this side of the story. It was interesting, to say the least, to listen to them fume over Drakken's plans more than she had. She got up and started walking to the back of the plane as if to go to the bathroom, but noticed something; Stoppable was making noise back there. She approached cautiously, and entered the room. Sure enough, there he was, trying to steer a remote-control car away from his naked pet. This was as good a time as any.

"Think I can get a turn there, champ?" Hearing Shego say this almost made him jump. "Talk to the naked driver," his reply was before pressing the brake button on the car. Rufus was sent into a pile of toys and sketches. Ron handed the control to Shego, who started to drive the car in small laps around Stoppable, who seemed to enjoy the toy no matter who was doing the driving. He lost interest almost immediately when he saw what Rufus had crashed into; A pile of the coolest toys he'd ever remembered playing with. Kim Possible wandered in about then, looking for Ron. As the two started talking, Shego noticed how third-wheel she became. "So they already do kinda like each other... Gotta fix that." Shego parked the toy car, then walked over to the place the pet was sitting, admiring some of the sketches hung on the wall, when a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"No... way... Tikiboo rules!" Shego stepped back from the toy-obsessed boy as he idolized the sketch. "Look Sheila, Tikiboo!" Shego forced another smile; They weren't making her sick anymore, but she definitely wasn't enjoying it. Ron noticed the lost smile, and glanced behind Shego, seeing another sketch. Gently pushing Shego aside to get to it, the villainess started to get angry; she stopped herself quick though, for two reasons. First of all, the security of the mission, and secondly... he pushed her, but it was more gentle than she was used to. She almost enjoyed the breeze of a touch he gave her to get her out of the way.

Shego blinked, and smacked herself mentally. "Whoa there kiddo, careful... those teenage hormones might take control if you don't keep your head in the game," she thought to herself. Her head now clear of thoughts about the young man's graceful touch, she heard Kim speak. "No thanks, just drop us off here." Shego was confused until Ron grabbed her, leading her to an open plane door. Kim had already jumped it looked like, and Ron was ready to follow quickly behind. Shego stopped him, asking, "Hey, where's my 'chute?" Ron looked puzzled, then shrugged. Shego groaned and just grabbed the boy, jumping out of the plane. "Why do I keep getting stuck attached to this boy?" She thought as he pulled the cord, Shego clinging tightly.

Okay, might write up seven soon... One of these chapters is gonna have to be a Ron's PoV, another maybe past Shego's.


	7. Chapter 7: Poker with the Boys

Shego had been following the two around all day. So far, there hadn't really been any chances to squeeze between them and blow some steam in the boy's ear, but Shego knew that'd change when syntho-boy came around. After school, they were hanging out at Bueno Nacho. Kim had just finished complaining about her prom date when Ron came back. "Kim, life as we know it has changed forever... Naco night is no more," Ron said sadly, when her kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch Wade?" The boy responded back clearly, "Drakken's been spotted in the Bermuda Triangle." Shego had to smirk at this; she remembered quite clearly the fun she had torturing Drakken at the resort. Kim and Ron started to leave when Shego grabbed Ron's arm and asked, "Hey kiddo, can I come along?" Kim heard this and turned around. She was tempted to say no, but the moves she pulled in Tokyo were telling her this girl could be of some serious help. Kim nodded and Ron shrugged, telling her that she was along for the ride.

They didn't have a spare disguise for Shego, so they had to make a quick stop by Club Banana before they could go on the mission. After coming up on shore, Kim and Shego pulled their wet suits off and pulled their dresses over their head. Shego had chosen a two piece solid green number, the top only having one strap that went over her right shoulder. The skirt was short, allowing for movement and showing off her legs, but no so short that it'd attract too much attention. Kim slipped on her wig, and they made their way to the building.

Once inside the ventilation system, Kim was in front, followed by Ron, with Shego in the back. "You sure you didn't wanna get ahead of me Sheila?" Shego shuddered, "No thanks kiddo, I'm pretty sure my skirt isn't covering me right in this position, so you can keep in front of me." Ron shut up pretty quickly. Kim stopped suddenly, announcing her find, "The ladies room!" pulling out some lipstick, she turned it to reveal a laser. "Laser lipstick, nice! Hey, how come wade never makes me cool gadgets?" Kim pulled the now cut vent off and started to set up a lowering wire, answering, "That time you almost melted your fingers?" Ron took a defensive tone to this, "Hey, it looked like regular nail polish!" Shego smirked in the back, hardly able to keep the silence needed. "You tried putting on nail polish?" Ron blushed and looked around nervously, "Hey, it was a nice pretty emerald green, I figured the colors might match..." Shego snorted again as Ron started to head down the vent, stopped by a hand. "Ladies room, Ron." He continued on, and Shego inched up to the vent, looking down. She whispered at the girl about ready to exit, "Hey, I'm gonna follow kiddo there, make sure he doesn't get into trouble, okay?" Kim simply nodded and walked out the door.

Shego didn't know WHY she didn't want to be around Kim at that time, she just felt something nagging her in the back of her head. When she got another twenty or thirty feet, she saw a large hole in the bottom of the vent. "Great, the goof broke the vent; probably while playing with that laser lipstick," she said to herself as she jumped down. She looked over to where the boy was headed, and quickly followed him. Once he got inside the doors, she saw what was going on, and quickly took a position behind him.

"Are you, 'The Kid'?" Ron struggled in his mind for a few moments, deciding if he wanted to play these poker players for fools. "Why yes, yes I am." Shego heard this, and decided if he was gonna bluff, might as well have a spare card on his side. As he sat down, She slinked behind him and hung her hang on his shoulder, making a big show of it. He obviously hadn't noticed her following him, as he looked behind him, a little surprised. "Hey Sheila, didn't see you there." She flashed him a sultry smile and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Look kiddo, I'm just the girl behind the player. Try not to talk to me much, but if you win make some comment about me being good luck or something, okay?" Ron smiled and nodded, not exactly understanding what she said.

"Here ya go kid, thirty-two million cow chips." The large cowboy figure slid a large stack of poker chips over to Ron, who looked surprised. "These are for me?" After he saw the strange glances he was getting, he picked up a short stack of them and let them fall again, "Oh, yes, my money... Miss me boys?" Once that was said, the dealer dealt a quick hand of cards. The players started tossing chips on the table, and Ron looked confused. Shego couldn't believe how thick-headed he was being, but noticed as he quickly caught on... so she thought. He tossed some chips in, which was followed by others tossing more chips in, which prompted the young blonde to start throwing more and bigger stacks in. Eventually he had thrown in his entire pile, shocking and appalling the group. One of the players folded after seeing "the kid's" goofy grin, but it didn't seem to faze the cowboy figure.

"Y'all good for this?" Ron shrugged, "Am I?" Shego could see his hand, and could tell the cowboy figure was about to intimidate Ron to see if he was bluffing. She quickly bent down to look at his cards, flashing the large cowboy figure a smile that made him stop in his tracks. Soon, the doors burst open, and Kim was hurdled into the room, with the Shego from this time right behind her. Future Shego saw what was going on and decided to make a quick retreat before she was spotted, and grabbed Ron to run out of the room. "Guess that's why I was against sticking around Possible. Completely forgot about that fight," Shego thought to herself. As they were leaving, a short man opened the doors, saying "The kid is in the house!", which elicited several angry looks at Ron from the other poker players. Shego just kept him running though, away from the group. After several minutes of carefully avoiding the fight between her past self and Possible, she saw Drakken running towards the entrance. "SHEGO! Time to go!" As he said that, the ceiling burst open, with a helicopter above dangling a platform down on a rope.

As the past Shego kicked free of the teen heroine, future Shego saw her past self give her a dirty look. Glancing back while mouthing "Patience, you'll see" Ron looked back just in time for the girl to finish her mouthing, giving her a confused look. She shrugged, "What? I don't know, maybe she's jealous or something," was all she could come up with. It seemed to soothe the boy's curiosity enough though, so he turned back around. Drakken, meanwhile, had finished his degrading of the teen heroine.

The next day at school was bad for Shego too, but there seemed to be more hope. Something was getting at Kim, quite visibly. Shego caught the two friends once in the hallway, Kim turning down Ron for an afternoon of petition signing at Bueno Nacho. Kim turned him down, but not before signing his paper. Shego decided to go ahead and go to Bueno Nacho just a little before the blonde, confident that her agility would allow her to be out of the school a good five minutes before he was.

Once at the Bueno Nacho, Shego sat in what was normally the booth for the teen heroes. She watched out the window and waited, making sure to not notice the boy walk in. He went to sit down, but noticed Shego sitting there, and started to walk away after a quick apology. "Wait... Sheila?" Shego glanced up at him and gave a very purposeful half-hearted smile. "Hey there kiddo, what's up?" "I was gonna ask you the same thing... You look kinda down there." Shego smiled inwardly; he really knew how to take the bait. "Oh its nothing, just thinking about that dance is all. I don't think I'm gonna have a date for it, what with being so new and all." She returned her gaze out the window, when a reply came quicker than she expected. "Hey, no problemo, you can come with me and KP. We always go together as friends!" Shego sighed. "Could you really be this dense, I mean come on," she though. She smiled up at him weakly again, giving him another line, hoping he'd catch the bait this time, "It's just not the same, especially for something as big as prom. I just wanna go with a date-date. I don't care who he is, just that he's there for me and me only."

Ron seemed confused by this, but shrugged it off. He sat across from her before a little naked mole rat popped out of his pocket to remind him of the reason he was here. "Be right back Sheila, gotta grab some grub!" Shego huffed at him. "Christ boy, you're about as dense as lead, and a lot more hard headed." She pondered what else she could say to try and pin him against the mental wall he seemed to keep passing through, and came up with an idea just as he got back. "So kiddo, you got anyone special in your life?" Ron took a bite out of his naco before answering between bites, "What do you mean? I mean, Kim and I have been best friends since forever, if that's what you want." Shego shook her head, "No, I mean... like a girlfriend, or a crush." Ron stopped mid bite and turned a really bright red. "Well um... I mean uh... There is kinda one girl, but..." As he drifted off into dreamland, Shego piped up, "But what?" Snapping back, he looked down. "But I don't think she'd ever see me that way. Besides, I don't know if I wanna risk what we already have over something stupid like that."

Shego gave him a light glare, trying to decide how best to word her next sentence. "So kiddo, why don't you try asking out some other girl? If what you have with this crush is as special as you say it is, then she'd appreciate you having someone in your life, right?" Ron shrugged at this. "I don't know... I guess I always kinda felt like it was cheating on her or something." Shego's eyebrow went up. "Cheating on a girl you're not going out with? Isn't that a bit obsessive?" Shrugging again, Ron went back to eating. "I don't know, I guess I just feel like she's worth it or something." Shego was beating herself up mentally; for a buffoon, this kid had all the right answers here. "Why can't I get one trick to work?" As she thought that, a brilliant idea hit her.

"You know Ron," she said while giving him a sultry look, "I thought you were kinda cute when I first saw you..." Ron caught the look and the meaning behind the words and started choking on his naco. "Hey, yeah, look at the time, I think I gotta go to the place about the thing, and meet the person... yeah..." Saying that, he jumped up and sprinted out the door. Shego grinned to herself as she started to get up. "Well, that's better. Guess he's not half as dense as I took him for."

There ya go, the missing chapter. I think this one is actually my longest chapter yet.


	8. Chapter 8: The New Boy

Shego waited impatiently outside the Stoppable residence. Ron stepped outside and got confused. "Hey Sheila, what's up?" Shego shrugged, "Didn't have anything else to do so I figured I'd talk to you on the way to school. You don't mind much, do you?" Shego was pulling a trick she read out of one of her fashion magazines once. It was easier to do than to read, but it was still degrading enough to make her stomach lurch. Ron kept his confused look for a second, and then shrugged. "Sure, why not. But I'm not walking. I'm gonna be riding in style." "Wha?" Shego didn't catch the last part until Ron handed her a helmet. "He rides to school on a bicycle? Wow, that's lame," Shego thought.

Stepping out of the garage just as Shego was about to make an exit, she had to smack her forehead. "Way more lame than a bike" she mumbled, looking at the old broken-down moped. "What was that, Sheila?" Ron turned to the girl, already sitting with the moped started. Shego smiled nervously; it was a little late to leave now. "I was just thinking wow, that's kinda cool that you got your own ride there." Shego sat behind him, her thoughts tossing and turning like crazy. "How much more LAME could this sidekick BE? And I have to make him LIKE me too! Ugh, this better work. I want my piece of this empire of Drakken's." Ron still hadn't moved, and looked back at the girl. "What? Am I too heavy for it or something?" Ron shook his head. "You gotta grab me for safety. Never know when we might crash." Shego about stepped off the moped then and there, had it not been for the completely innocent look on the boy's face. "Fine, whatever," Shego said as she grabbed him about the waist.

As they rode, Ron had this devilish grin on his face that caught Shego's attention. "What's got you so giddy, kiddo?" Ron didn't even look back before he answered. "You know, sometimes, when its just me and my machine on the blacktop, I just kinda lose myself." Shego thought to herself, "Yeah, doesn't take much for you to get lost, does it." She had apparently thought louder than she intended, because Ron snapped back, "Just because KP saved me from the middle of the park when we were seven doesn't mean anything, okay!" Shego giggled slightly. "Wow, got lost in the middle of a park? What was it, some national forest preserve or something?" Ron looked a little upset, and a lot of nervous. "No... It was more like the Middleton Children's Park."

They started to pull along Kim and Monique, Ron waving at them. Shego saw a quick opportunity, and smiled slyly at the young teen heroine, giving her a half wave while her other arm stayed fastened tightly to Ron. Kim and Monique stopped in their tracks, very shocked by what they were seeing. Shego smiled inwardly; "Score! Pulled that off perfectly, Shego," she thought. She started to laugh and turned back to keep giving the teen heroine a show. Shego found a way to like this little mission the doctor had given her.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Shego heard a rumble, followed by Ron screeching to a stop. She normally would have noticed the boy approaching, but her mind was distracted by that look Kim had given her. "Hello? Hello! HE-LLO!" Ron shouted at the boy, who seemed to not care what the person behind him had to say. Suddenly he turned around with a snide "What?" "Spot! Mine! You! In it!" Ron was frustrated, and Shego was a little impressed. The kid had some spine, being as lanky as he was, and still standing up to this much larger boy. As soon as the motorcyclist took off his helmet, Shego recognized him immediately. Shego gasped, under her breath saying his name. Eric was the only one to hear it, and looked at her funny. Shego gave a kind of nervous laugh, then took off her helmet, handing it to Ron. "Here ya go kiddo. Looks like you got yourself a friend there, so I'll just be off to breakfast." Having said that, Shego retreated very quickly into the school's cafeteria; maybe Possible would be there, giving Shego further chance to drive that wedge a little deeper. Eric watched her run away, confused. Her facial features were definitely a match, but her skin tone and height were a little off. It was almost like it was her, but... younger. "She sure is a weird one, isn't she," Ron asked. Eric snapped back into his mission and turned to face Ron with a smile. "Yeah, she is."

Inside the Cafeteria, Shego had managed to get in line just 3 people behind Possible. As they approached the front of the line, Shego was starting to get sick. "Is that what they force kids to eat in these places? And I thought Drakken's cooking was bad," Shego thought to herself "I'm surprised this stuff doesn't drive Possible to join us, just for the good food." As her slop of food was slapped down on her plate, she quickly went and sat at the same table as Kim and Monique. "Hey there Kimmie, 'Nique, mind if I sit with you?" Shego hadn't put her normal vicious tone in her use of "Kimmie", but it still aroused Kim's suspicions. Monique replied before Kim could give it any thought though, and answered with a whole-hearted "Sure! We could always use the company girl. Just watch out for brunettes with attitude stopping by."

Shego was confused by that last statement for exactly 10 seconds before Bonnie stepped over to the table. "Oh look, another loser joins the group. And this one was riding to school with Stoppable, at that! Kim, better watch out, this new girl's got her sights set on your man!" The short-haired girl walked away laughing, Kim obviously fuming. Under her breath she was gasping "Ron's not 'my man'," too low for most people to hear. Shego was listening intently though, liking this abuse the teen heroine was getting. "Bonnie, hm? I'll have to remember her. She can do my mission just about as well as I can." Shego looked over to Kim, whom Monique was trying to calm down. Shego shrugged and decided that this wedge needed a push in a different direction now. "Hey Kimmie, don't worry about it, there's nothing going on between me and your friend... yet." Kim looked up at Shego, a little confused. "But you were riding on his scooter with him, weren't you? That's like... So a dating signal," Kim said, breathing back to normal. Shego smiled and shrugged, "Its not like I didn't enjoy it, or even that I don't kinda like the kid. He just hasn't made any advances. Maybe I'll have to make the first move or something." Kim looked Shego over carefully, about to ask again why she rode the scooter, when Ron stepped up to the table.

"Hey Ron," was all she said to her blonde friend. As he stepped aside to reveal Eric, Kim sat up and with a nervous smile, gave him a "Hey." Ron still had his innocent goofy smile on, oblivious to the fast developing crush in front of him. "Just go ahead and pull up a chair and," as he said that, Eric quickly found the seat next to Kim being the one he wanted. "That's my seat... not that my name's on it or anything," Ron stumbled, obviously a little flustered. He was about to grab a chair when he felt something grab his arm and pull him into a chair. He found himself next to Shego who gave him a little smile, and shushed him to listen to the two sitting across from them. Ron simply sighed, "I... I feel as though a loop has just been formed, and I'm not in it," he said dejectedly under his breath. Shego heard him, and gave him a light hug to try and calm him down. Feeling sick at all this kindness, she gave him another quick smile, "Hey kiddo, hang tight a second, I have to go take care of some business." With that, she got up and headed to the bathroom.

While in the bathroom, her bracelet lit up again. "SHEGO!" Shego sighed, somewhat relieved she was the only one in the bathroom. "Hey genius, turn around." Drakken turned around and started, "Have you had any progress with the buffoon yet?" Shego rolled her eyes, "Yes, doctor. That Eric doll stopped by today, so I should have a few weeks with the sidekick to myself now." Drakken seemed somewhat pleased at this, and turned off the communication. Shego sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. "The things I do to rule the world," she thought out loud. As she began to go through the events of the last couple of days, a few things stuck out in her mind. Ron cleaning her in Bueno Nacho, him pushing her aside in that toy man's airplane, and the offer to let her ride to school with him. She sighed at the gentle touches she had gotten, then shook herself. "No! Don't let those thoughts take over! Stupid hormones, screwing with my mission..." She was practically yelling, which she had to catch herself to stop from getting louder. Taking a few deep breaths, she decided it was better she put up with her having those memories and those feelings than risking her mission on trying to push them aside.

Someone said my chapters were too short... And I'm sorry about that. I'm just used to writing short and to the point. However, with every new chapter I write after this, and maybe for a while after I've finished the story, I'll go ahead and go back to an old chapter and expand on it. . I have to go back and put in the "I don't own any of this" disclaimer anyway.


	9. Chapter 9: The Date

WARNING: This was previous chapter 8. Chapter 7 was a step too fast, so I changed it to chapter 8, chapter 8 to 9, and wrote a new chapter 7. Chapters 7 and 10 are new. Sorry for the inconvenience.

After school, Kim and Eric left for a date. Not wanting Ron to feel left out, Kim invited him along too. Shego followed merely because she knew there would be a hard fall; one she could catch. She followed them into the nice restaurant, watching them pick a table for 3, despite Kim's obvious want for alone time with the new boy. After a quick visit to a nearby ATM to withdrawal from her account from this time, she returned to the restaurant. Shego asked for a small romantic table for two, and ensured him that the other party would be joining her soon. She laid down a fifty to make sure it was near the restroom. Watching the table of 3 closely, she saw her chance; He dismissed himself for the bathroom, but it was really just to retreat. Shego quickly slumped down and put on a sad, pouty face. Ron wouldn't have noticed her if it hadn't been for his naked pet tugging on his shirt and pointing to her. "Sheila? What's up?" Shego looked up at Ron, never letting down the act. "Oh, its nothing kiddo. My date ditched me, that's all." Ron looked confused. "Wait... You said you've only been here a couple of days, but you already have a date?" Ron took a second to look her over after asking that. She was wearing a long, dark green dress that sparkled; it almost looked like she had it custom made to fit and accentuate her form. Shego of course, noticed the attention she was getting. She brightened up quickly and looked at Ron, who by now was contemplating her before unnoticed beauty.

"Hey Ron, wanna join me? I already have this table for two... Unless you're here with somebody..." Ron looked back at the table he came from, contemplating if he should ditch his best friend or not; it didn't like his prolonged absence was noticed, so he shrugged and sat down with a smile. "So what'd your date order? I could go for some nachos right about now," Ron said, his mood now unhampered that he had a friend to talk to. "Um, he didn't order before he walked out... It was kind of a blind date, and..." Shego was definitely pushing the right buttons. She put on her sad face again as she talked, sparking something in the chivalrous boy. "You're telling me this guy ditched you because he didn't think you were pretty? That's not cool, is it Rufus?" The mole rat popped out of the boy's pocket with a quick "Uh-uh!" "So much for that bait," Shego thought, exasperated. "Lets dangle the hook a little closer then..." Looking at Ron with a deep thoughtful look that caught him off balance, she asked, "What do you think Ron? Am I ugly?" The question knocked him out of his chair, allowing Shego a quick second to smirk at her work. Quickly standing up again, he laughed nervously at the attention he was getting from other customers. Sitting down again he gulped and started reading the menu.

Shego nearly smacked her head; "come on sidekick, take the bait! I've got the hook right there in front of your face and you turn around and walk away!" Shego was now becoming very self-conscious; she had always considered herself quite gorgeous, but thinking back... Junior. The only male that had ever given her any kind of look, and that was only after she trained him for a few weeks. Shego sighed and slumped into her hands, not caring anymore what the boy said. Ron saw and set the menu down, swallowing his nervousness for a minute. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you've got the looks." Shego heard him, but it didn't hit her for a minute what it meant. "Wait... what?" was all she could muster. "Yeah, you're definitely a piece of work... just seem to come off a little aggressive is all." Ron was nervously trying to re-open the menu and avoid the next question. "Aggressive? What do you mean by that?" Rufus had by now pushed the menu open for his friend, and Ron was skimming the desserts. "Hey, they have cake... You like cake, don't you buddy?" Rufus looked at the narrowing eyes of the girl sitting across from them, and with a small yelp leapt into his owner's pocket again. Shego grabbed Ron's menu and took it away from him, and he made the mistake of looking at her eyes. Now very serious, with a hint of anger behind them, she made the question clear, "What do you mean I come off as aggressive?" Ron laughed a little nervously, and explained, "Well, you just have this... edge in your voice, ya know? And I don't know... Just something in your eyes says you're dangerous." Shego slumped back in her chair and sighed.

"And here I was thinking girls with attitude turned heads. So much for that theory." Ron looked confused at his dinner mate, when a waiter came by. "And what would the lovely couple like to have this evening?" Shego considered for a moment, before responding, "Spaghetti, I guess," followed by Ron's request for some nachos. After about twenty minutes of explaining the restaurant's complete lack of Mexican food, Ron settled for some spaghetti too.

The table was quiet for the most part, aside from Shego's occasional groan of displeasure. She was reliving the ten years of her life after she retired... She had tried the dating scene again, but found for the most part the men at her age were either looking for someone to cheat on with their wife, or someone to have kids with. Neither really appealed to Shego; not that it mattered, she was always the one sitting in the bars not getting picked up. Now she knew exactly why, and that there was nothing she could do to fix it; Shego was dangerous, plain and simple. The food arrived, and Shego sat up straight, starting to fiddle with her food.

Halfway through his dinner, Ron set his fork down and looked over at the girl. She was resting her head in one hand, her other hand twirling the fork on her plate. Ron started to speak then stopped. Deciding quickly what he was gonna say, he swallowed his nervousness again and grabbed her hand, getting her attention. "You know, some guys live most of their lives in danger. There's gotta be a guy out there for you." Shego blushed lightly; not because of what he said, that was sappy crap she didn't believe in. No, his hands were now holding hers, more gently than she was used to. She was relishing it; aside from that push on the plane, this was the only gentle contact she'd had for a long time. Shego shook her head, trying to clear up the haze forming, and flashed a sweet smile at Ron. "Thanks kiddo, that means something." Ron smiled and let go of her hand, "All right!" was all he could say. He started in on his food again, and Shego started eating her spaghetti, having regained her appetite.

Outside the restaurant, Shego was walking home with Ron. Kim and Eric were still in the restaurant, still having not noticed the sidekick's disappearance. They didn't even notice when Ron stopped by the booth and waved. Outside, Ron didn't really have a ride home, so Shego was walking with him, and both of them seemed like they had something to ask. Breaking the air, Shego spoke up, "Hey kiddo, got a question for you." Ron looked over, his companion never looking away from her distant spot in front of her. "If... If I had a more greenish tint to my skin, would I still be as pretty as you say I am?" Ron stopped in his tracks and pondered that for a moment. He tried to imagine this girl with a greenish hue to her skin, but all he came up with was Shego. "Well Sheila... I don't know. I keep trying to picture you like that, but I keep coming up with this other girl." Shego turned around and looked at him. "Other girl? What other girl could possibly have greenish skin?" Ron shrugged, at loss for words when he remembered the night prior. "Remember that girl flying the jet? That's who I keep mistaking you for." Shego smirked a little and stepped a few inches from Ron, leaning into his ear, whispering "How do you know I'm not her?" Ron jumped back about twenty feet, creeped out by this sudden change in the girl's demeanor. Quickly regaining his composure, he gave his answer, "You can't be because she was flying the jet and you were clinging to me." Shego laughed a little and smiled. "Relax kiddo, I was only kidding. But hey, if you keep thinking of her when you imagine a green-er me, how's about this for a question; do you think she's cute?" Ron blushed a little before giving his answer, "Well yeah, she's cute, but she's way to dangerous for my taste; She'd probably just try to beat me into a pulp before she'd consider a date with me." "Before she got to know you maybe," Shego muttered under her breath. Ron started to question her, but she took his hand too quickly and started walking him back to his house.

After she got home herself, Shego punched her bed. This was a small apartment rented out for a little while, pulled again from her funds in the time period. She sat on the bed and sighed. "Well, that didn't go as planned. He played his cards better than I played mine." Looking out the window, she could see the Stoppable house from here; barely, but for someone trained in espionage it was plenty to know when someone left a house. Shego picked up her hand and looked at it, remembering the way he held it. "Ugh, why am I being so stupid and emotional about this?" her hand started to lightly glow as Shego thought about him holding her hand more intensely. After about five minutes, her hand was fully ablaze, and her face was as red as a cherry. Sighing one last time, she laid back and fell asleep, making sure her alarm was ready to wake her up.

Okay, I'm managing to expand these to 3 pages a piece so far... I've written them faster than they've been updated, but the log in problems are a serious issue with uploading, so I just keep writing the next chapter. Off to expand on chapter two!

EDIT after looking over chapter two, I can't really expand on it... Not without re-writing it anyway. I'm too happy that I got it to come out the way it did, so I'll try to work on 3 instead.


	10. Chapter 10: Between Their Hearts

Okay, I'm gonna cover a few things right up front. Firstly, and most importantly, this is MY story, not yours. I appreciate feedback, but I'd rather not have someone spitting their ideas down my throat. I didn't agree with any of the Ron and Shego fics I had read, but instead of trying to change the way they wrote their stories, I went and wrote my own. I suggest you do the same.

Secondly, as great of a chef as Ron is, his main focus for love of food is Mexican. Even someone with a well developed palette will often veer towards one style of food more than others when opting for their own meals. My brother happens to be in training to be a 5-star chef, with offers coming at him from all around the world, and he still prefers his Italian over any other foodstuffs. His school is Le Courdon Blaeu(if I even spelled that right), should you want to look it up sometime.

Thirdly, is a spoiler. SPOILER ALERT, skip to the story if you don't want to know part of how it turns up. This is not an action story. It is a romance/drama. Had I wanted the action that some people are expecting from Kim Possible, I would have listed this as Romance and Action. There will be all the action the movie had, a little more from future and present Shego fighting, but other than that this is focused on Shego and how she feels during all of this. That's kind of my fourth point; I thought long and hard how best to get the feelings across I wanted the reader to feel, and decided that Shego cooing over Ron would do that better than Ron crushing on some new girl. That was my decision, not anyone else's. If you noticed, I did slightly shift to Ron's point of view for a brief moment in time. I will shift points of view as they're needed to further the story, plot, and emotions being conveyed.

That's pretty much everything. Sit back and enjoy, if you can without telling me how to write.

P.S. You do know Ron doesn't know Sheila is Shego yet, right?

STORY

Shego awoke groggily, glancing at the alarm clock. Her eyes flew open and she started darting around the room, looking for clothes and school stuffs. Her alarm had been going off for half an hour already. "Screw breakfast, screw shower..." Shego was practically yelling as she shot out the door, having to run back to make sure it was locked. "I swear, if this mission is screwed because I missed first period..." Shego trailed off as she started her mad dash towards Middleton High School.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Ron had just scattered out of his house a little before Shego did. Had she looked out her window, she'd have seen this coming, but... CRASH. Shego sat up and rubbed her head as the nervous blur of red and blonde was apologizing and picking up her things for her. Finally stopping for a moment to hand Shego her things, Ron noticed who he knocked over and offered a hand up. "Sorry about that Sheila, just running a little late," Ron half stuttered. He was breathing a little hard, recovering from the sprint he had just done into the girl. "You aren't the only one kiddo," Shego replied while standing up, "Now come on or we're really gonna be late!" Grabbing his hand and sprinting again, she started up a small conversation along the way, "So why didn't you take your scooter this morning?" Ron smacked his forehead, and answered with a groan. "Forget it in your hurry I take it then? Not like it matters anyway, you got to accompany a cute girl to school hand-in-hand." Ron blushed for a moment, giving Shego something to laugh about. The way she figured it at this point, getting a rise out of him this way was just as fun as getting him angry.

After getting inside the schools hallway and grabbing their books, they started for their first class when stopped by a large object in the hallway. "Well, well, what have we here, a couple of tardy students? I expected this of you, Stoppable, but dragging the new girl down with you is unacceptable. You two are to report to detention today after school, is that clear?" Mr. Barkin had written up the slips and handed them to the students, both of which gave a nod. "All right then troops, report to your sectors. And no dilly-dallying!" With that the two shuffled off to class.

All during class, Shego kept glancing over at Ron, who seemed really busy with a piece of paper, either taking notes or drawing. As soon as she got a chance, she glanced at what he was doing; it was a drawing. "Right, because I expected him to be less of a goof here?" Shego mused to herself, less sarcastic than usual. She didn't really pay attention to what he was drawing, she didn't really care.

When the tone letting them know class was over came across the PA system, Shego got up to leave, but felt a hand grab her wrist. "I know that touch..." She thought to herself as she turned around to face the boy with a smile. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" Ron shifted nervously for a second, then handed her the piece of paper he had been so busy doodling on. "Just kinda saying sorry I couldn't cover dinner last night... and since I couldn't afford a real one, I decided to just draw one for you." Shego looked down at the paper. It was a plant of some sort... she thought. "Um yeah," she started with a sympathy smile, "it's a lovely tree." Ron snorted lightly at this, pointing at the paper. "It's not a tree, it's a flower. A rose, to be precise. I figured hey, roses make girls feel good, so this'd cover my half of dinner." Ron didn't realize it, but he just made the girl melt a little. "That's kinda sweet... I mean, he took time to draw this and apologize for the dinner thing..." Shego smacked herself mentally and smiled at the kid. "No big deal kiddo, I would've had to pay for it anyway. I bet my date was a real cheapo anyway." Ron shook his head, replying, "No, big deal. A gentleman never makes a lady pay for her own meal. Shego melted again for a second, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, giving him a polite thank you before snapping back into reality. "Hey, we better get to our next class." Ron nodded in agreement, still dazed from the kiss, and they started off for the next class.

After school, Ron went to find Kim again, see if he could convince her to go on a Bueno Nacho run with him, but stopped short when he saw his friend talking to Eric. Dejected, he turned to leave when he bumped into Shego. "Hey kiddo, detention, remember?" Ron smacked his forehead and laughed a little. "Yeah, kinda forgot about that." He waited to start heading to detention a moment before the girl in front of him spoke up, "So you gonna show me where it is?" now tapping her foot impatiently. "Oh yeah, you're new... It almost seems like I've known you for a little while, ya know?" Grabbing her hand, Ron led her way down the halls until they stood in front of a door.

"Ready, Sheila?" Ron asked. Shego shrugged. "I warn you though, the guys in detention are hardcore." Shrugging again, Shego pushed open the door to four faces. The first was Barkin's, who was sitting at a desk, but the other three she didn't recognize. Quietly and composed, Shego took a seat in the far back, used to avoiding attention. Ron moved to sit in front of her when another one of the detention-ees took the seat for him. Noticing they were about to fill the seats around this newcomer fairly quickly, Ron moved to seat himself beside her. "Barely made that one," he thought to himself as the kid warily trudged away from the desk. He instead sat in front of Stoppable, making sure to help enclose this new girl. Minutes after Barkin took roll call, he busied himself with some papers. Shego simply crossed her arms and fell asleep, not particularly caring for the note-passing the regularly detained kept trying to direct at her. After about fifteen minutes of realizing she wasn't gonna respond to them, they started badgering the teen who came in with her.

"So, stoppable, who's the new girl?" "Yeah, what's her name? Where does she come from" "What's her number?" Ron laughed nervously, and was about to answer when a rather loud snarl came from next to him. "If I wanted you small time criminals to know, I would have answered when you asked me. Now, leave who I am alone, it doesn't matter where I came from, and out of everyone in here the only one with ANY chance of getting my number is Stoppable. I'm sick of the bad boys." She shut her eyes to return to her slumber, and the three boys simply shut up, letting their curiosity seethe.

After school, Ron kept looking over Shego with a rather curious eye. Shego tried to ignore him, but it eventually got to her. "What is it, kid?" Ron stopped and blushed a little, answering meekly, "Well... when we were in detention and you told those kids off... you kinda sounded like that girl I told you about. I mean, your voice was dead-on." Shego reeled back in surprise, and a little fear. "Augh, I can't have him figuring out who I am yet... I have a plan to stick to!" Shego's thoughts stated. They started twisting after a few seconds, remembering the rose, "Screw the plan... just don't get found out. Got too much of a good thing going for us to risk him getting rid of you for this."

Ron stared at her and waved his hand in front of her face; she had stopped walking, and seemed to be focusing on something distant, and it was scaring him a little. Shego noticed the hand waving, and snapped back in time to see his face inches from hers. "Sheila, you in there?" Blushing brightly, Shego blinked a couple times before pushing him back. "Oi, kiddo, don't scare me like that." Twisting her smile into something more sly, she continued, "If you want a kiss that bad just ask." She had obviously turned the tables on the boy, whose face was now coated in its own red. She offered him a hand to stand up as he stuttered, "I was just trying to snap you outta that daze... honest! I didn't wanna kiss you!" Her sly grin grew, before turning her face a little pouty, "So you really don't think I'm cute?" Ron went pale, searching for the words, "Well okay, I did wanna kiss you, but I didn't, because that'd be wrong, but you..." He passed out, his mind overworked from his chivalrous side battling against itself. Shego gasped lightly and leaned down to try and wake him up, lightly smacking the side of his face.

When he came to a few minutes later, he noticed her face inches from his. With a grin of his own, he said, "You know, if you wanted a kiss, you could've asked." Shego blushed and fumed at this, standing up to storm off. A hand held her ankle fast, and she turned to kick its owner when he started to talk again, "Come on, I was just kidding! Can't a guy tease a cute girl without her having a hissy fit?" Shego sighed a little, deciding to give up that battle. "Fine, if we ever wanna kiss each other we just ask, deal, whatever." She had meant it as a terms of surrender, but this again caused the boy to blush. She helped him up, and they started off again.

They walked silently for a few minutes before he spoke, "Hey Sheila, wanna grab a bite to eat at Bueno Nacho?" Shego shrugged, "Sure kiddo, why not. Am I gonna have to pay for this one too?" Ron rolled his eyes. "No, I have this nacho night covered, but uh... you brought money to buy yourself something to eat, right? I mean, Rufus is kinda hungry." Shego laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess I got money to get a snack."

When they got to the Bueno Nacho, Ron took his usual seat at the booth, expecting his friend to sit across from him. To his great embarrassment, she sat right next to him, almost seeming to try and sit in his lap. "Um, Sheila, I have to go get our food when its ready." Flashing one of her smiles at him, she gave him a simple answer, "Hey, we can have some fun until then, can't we?" Ron shrugged nervously, and started pulling at the collar of his shirt. As soon as he set his hand down on the table, it was covered by a warm sensation, one he was afraid to look at. "Sheila, is there a reason your hand is on top of mine?" Shego smiled at him, "Is it alright? I mean, I just wanna remember what last night felt like again." Ron gulped, knowing this was some obvious bait, and tried to act innocent. "What do you mean, last night? I don't remember you holding my hand," he said flustered. Giving him a light giggle, she answered, "Well duh, you held my hand. Don't you remember?"

Almost as if on cue, their food was ready, and Ron jumped over the seat to get to it. Shego slumped in her chair a little, "Drats, guess I pushed a little too hard." Shego was surprised when he came back and sat next to her again, this time taking the outside seat. Handing her the taco she ordered, she blinked and started eating it, careful to not watch the boy as he dug into his supply. When she finished, she finally asked, "So why'd you sit next to me again kiddo? Figured I scared you off good there with that act earlier." Ron shrugged, "It takes more than that to scare the Ron-man away from a pretty girl!" Shego blushed lightly, then snapped back when she realized he said "Ron-man". "Okay kiddo, never, EVER call yourself that again." "Fair enough," he said between bites of his naco.

When they got back outside, Ron looked like he had something on his mind. Shego tried to ignore it, but he just seemed distracted; they weren't even walking towards his house. "Hey Sheila?" "Yeah kiddo?" "Where do you live?" Shego cringed at this, not sure how to answer. She pondered for a moment before grabbing his hand and starting to pull him along.

When they got there, Shego fished the key to her apartment out of her pocket, unlocking and opening the door. "Well, you gonna stand there staring all day, or you gonna go in?" Ron looked a little nervous, "Isn't your dad home or something? Or your mom?" "No, not really... My parents are letting me live here on my own while they travel." Shego swallowed her lies, hoping the boy would too. "Oh, okay, cool." He stepped inside, eyeing the small apartment. "Oh hey, cool! You have your own kitchen area! What kinda things do you cook?" Shego shrugged. "Mostly instant stuff. Don't ever really have time to make much else." Ron moved away from the kitchen area and saw a model. "You build models? I never would have pegged you for someone to sit down and just... build." Shrugging again, Shego answered, "Just kinda got used to it a while ago. When it's all you have to do for a lot of years, you just sorta stop doing it as something to do, and just... do it." Ron seemed satisfied with what he saw, and got ready to leave. "See you tomorrow then, kiddo." Ron flashed her a smile and gave her a hug before walking out the door.

"Well, that was interesting. He asks where I live and spends five minutes looking around my apartment before he leaves. And here I thought the kid was gonna show some backbone and make a move." As she slipped into bed, slightly hurt, she mouthed a few words, "Silly me, for thinking like that."

Okay, I thought 7 was long, but I guess 10 is longer. . If you notice, the chapters get longer as I get more into Shego being romantic; I think its because I partially believe you reflect more on yourself and what you're doing when your feeling romantic than you do when sarcastic. But that's just me.


	11. Chapter 11: Dad's in Trouble

Okay, I apologize for the outburst at the start of last chapter. I realize there's most of you out there that understand writers on a fan fiction site don't write to cater to the whims of his readers, but rather writes to cater to his own creative desires. I also somewhat apologize to the person I was referring to last chapter. You're only trying to help, and I appreciate that, but I did say early on that I already knew how this was going to go.

Enjoy the story, and please do give me criticism. Tell me when I'm going out of character (I already know I am with Shego, but I wouldn't have complained if you told me so. I have things planned to snap her back, even though she never would have left character technically.) Tell me when my timeline has flaws. I know that at least 6 days pass between when the movie starts and the prom hits, I just took liberties to give Drakken time to do his thing. All in all, please tell me when I do something outside the confines of the story, but don't tell me how to do what with who to get what effect.

Small note... things are gonna veer from the movie more and more. Shego's had time to influence them; things will be similar, though a great deal will be happening differently.

STORY

Shego sat in the possible residence, fidgeting. She was now in the home of a brain surgeon, a rocket scientist, two twin geniuses, her arch nemesis, a syntho-drone, the goofy side-kick, and his pet mole-rat. She couldn't help but worry someone was going to see through her. "Pigtails, nice!" "Shut up!" Shego nearly hurled at hearing the new couple talking, seeing Ron and Rufus actively voice her opinion. She put her hand on his and gave him an awkward smile, which prompted a sigh in return. As Mrs. Possible asked who wanted what on their pizza, the lovebirds replied "Pepperoni!" in unison, followed by the syntho-drone's, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Ron started to make a comment when he noticed Shego's hand, still on his, give a small squeeze. He decided to drop it as they went to watching TV to wait for the Pizza to arrive.

After all the pizza had nearly been finished off, another round of jinxing passed between Kim and Eric, being too much for Ron to handle. He had kept quiet because the girl next to him had kept him somewhat calm, but that was the final straw. Picking up a discarded megaphone (left by one of the tweebs), he shouted "Cootie alert!" and tossed it on the table, walking out. Mrs. Possible gave him a funny look as Shego excused herself, following him out the door, following him at the only place he would have gone; Bueno Nacho. Finding him sitting at the booth fiddling with his food, Shego grabbed a drink and sat across from him. "Yeah, this sure beats having to watch those two play kissy-face, doesn't it?" She gave Ron a warm smile, which seemed to cheer him up a little. Moving to sit beside him, she patted his hand. "Come on, I know its rough. Just gotta hang in there for that girl that's right for you."

Ned came over and slumped across from them at that point, prompting Ron to stop what he was about to say to Shego. "Dude, your clip-on tie?" "Clipped off," was the response. "But you're assistant manager!" Ron's voice was showing some concern for his former employee. "Not anymore. They sent Lars in to take over," the young man with glasses said, pointing to a very buff man behind the counter. Shego recognized the minion immediately, having been hand-picked to run the operation in Middleton. She slinked behind the seat as he looked over, praying he didn't see her. "God, just what I'd need, one of Drakken's henchmen telling him I'm here when I'm heading the Diablo attack... though it'd be funny seeing him screen the surveillance videos for an hour and a half before deciding I was some sort of Shego fan-girl." Shego cut her musing short when Ron's little friend held up a beeper. "Kim? 911?" Ron grabbed Rufus and jumped out of the chair, waving a quick bye to Ned before sprinting out the door. Shego followed closely, finding that she already knew where they were going.

When they got there, the door opened hastily, with Kim grabbing Ron's shoulder, "Drakken has my dad." Ron and Shego stepped inside, Kim pulling her kimmunicator out of her pocket. "All right Wade, he's here. Ride ready to go yet?" Ron ran to where his spare set of mission clothes were at her house, changing quickly. "Almost, give them five more minutes. Starting to leave to change, she was stopped short, "Hey Kim, got a set of mission clothes for me?" turning to face Shego, she looked a little nervous. "I don't know Sheila, this is kinda a personal matter, and I'd rather not have to worry about someone..." Shego scoffed, "Worry about me? I can handle myself, believe me. Remember the ninjas in Tokyo?" Kim was a little more persuaded, though the last line made up her mind. "Look, I'll be showing up there whether or not I use your ride to get there. Wouldn't you rather I was right next to you in case of a trap or something, so you could warn me?" Kim sighed in defeat. Shego knew her bluff had worked as the teen heroine led them to her room, handing Shego a set of mission clothes.

In the base, Shego was tip-toeing, listening to the small talk of the two in front of her. "I don't like this... it seems too..." "Trappish?" "Not a word, but yes." Shego braced herself. Drakken had been through the surveillance videos enough she knew what was coming. The floor gave way beneath them, making them both fall several feet to a secret basement. Shego quickly identified the death ray and moved to de-activate it, more to avoid being seen by Drakken than to take out a future threat. As she finished pulling wires out of the controls, Drakken was just finishing up. "I'd save your energy Miss Possible, your father is in quite a pickle." Shego smacked her forehead; she forgot that the death-ray needed to fire for Drakken to deactivate his hologram. Quickly turning the machine to where it needed to be and firing up her hand, she fired a blast of plasma at the heroine's feet. "I must warn you though, my latest death-ray is killer." Quickly going back to the control panel to make like she was working to deactivate it, the Syntho-Drones rose from the floor. "Farewell, Kim Possible! Farewell... what was his name? You know who you are." Ron whined lightly, "Oh come on, after all the times we've battled him, he still doesn't know my name? Its not like it's a hard name to remember!" "Ron!" "Exactly!" Shego gave a thumbs up to Kim, who started after the syntho-drones. "Don't worry about them, I'll take care of them!" Kim half-nodded in reply, running off for her dad, who was hanging above the mutant tank. Shego quickly dove into action, surprised to notice Ron was holding one off on his own. Lighting a single finger, she poked small holes in as many syntho-drones as she could, getting a response from Ron, "Ew, syntho-drones!" Rufus popped out of his pocket to bite the foot of the one his friend was holding off, letting the syntho-goo flow from his foot. Taking out the last three drones, Kim returned with her dad, a little ruffled from her fight with the mutant. "What did Drakken do to you?" "I... don't remember." "Let's go home." Her dad put on a confused look, "Which is where?"

After she got back home, Shego laid down for a night's sleep. "Ugh, that was fun, playing duck n dodge Drakken and his boys... glad I wasn't seen." Shego sat up in her bed suddenly, grabbing her phone. She dialed quickly, needing to know. The other side picked up, "Yeah, who is it?" Shego grumbled; she didn't like talking to herself. "Its me. You haven't told Drakken about my being here, have you?" A scoff was heard from the other side. "Why does he need to know? You said you were here to help take over, so I figured I wouldn't ruin it by letting no-brains know about you. He'd probably want you here trying to help head up the operation." "Yeah yeah, got it." With that, they both hung up, the one from the future laying back again. "You know, its not so bad sleeping in this time. Nice clean air, anyway."


	12. Chapter 12: Its a Date

Sorry about the lack of updates. I just wasn't in the right frame of mind. Two chapters to make up for it.

STORY

Shego sat up and defended her eyes from the sunlight. She was up at the crack of dawn again, which gave her all morning to do some exercises before she wandered over to Bueno Nacho. She didn't really feel like having breakfast there, but it was part of her training her gut so she's be able to stomach the stuff. As she started with her pushups, her memory drifted over the past couple of weeks.

She'd got the call from Drakken, gone to his old dusty lab, been juvenated, gone back in time, successfully infiltrated the group of friends, pulled off a pseudo-date with her target, and even gotten a kiss out of him (even though he didn't mean to). She laughed at herself a little evilly, a little giddy, remembering that fun afternoon.

"Sheila, I told you, I'm only here to help you with... uh... models! Yeah! I'm not here avoiding Kim and Eric, I swear!" Ron began wheezing and rubbing his nose, trying to focus on anything but Shego. "All right, fine, whatever you say kiddo. But break any of them and its Ron season, clear?" She was talking with more seduction in her voice than menace, but there was still enough of the latter to get her message across. Rufus, who had been trying to open a model car's door, managed to snap off the rear view mirror just as Shego finished her sentence, causing the rodent to squeak in fear and retreat into his owner's pocket.

For a few minutes, they worked fine, Ron handing Shego various supplies as she asked for them, Ron otherwise not touching anything. Shego got the casing placed on the model to check that everything was coming together all right, and Ron couldn't resist anymore. "Hey cool, an airplane!" He snatched it up and moved to "fly" it around the room when the frame came out of the shell and smashed against a wall. Ron slowly set down the outer casing of the plane and smiled nervously, before leaping out of the way as Shego dove at him, scattering model parts everywhere. "I'm gonna get you, Stoppable!" Shego was chasing him at half speed, wanting to give him a fair chance in the apartment, and to find a soft spot to push him onto. No point in getting him hurt and having his friend realize her feelings for him now.

They kept up the chase for about ten minutes, before Shego finally saw her chance; Ron was getting ready to run across the couch. She dove into him just as he turned to see how far behind him she was, which threw off Shego's guess of when to tackle the boy. He caught his foot slightly on the arm of the couch, throwing his face up against hers, as they landed on the couch, eyes closed. When they opened their eyes, they saw their lips were firmly planted against each other's. They quickly pulled away, faces showing cherry red. Shego quickly recomposed herself, and moved to work this to her advantage, "Well, that had to be the clumsiest kiss in the history of Middleton, wouldn't you say?" Ron shrugged, coming back, "Well no, not really... One time Kim kissed this boy and got their braces locked. I'd have to say that was the clumsiest kiss," as his little buddy popped out of his pocket with a "Yeah!" Shego let it drop for the moment, and they went back to the models, pulling a new one out.

Finished with the last set of exercises for the morning, Shego climbed into the shower for a quick wash. She got dressed in a black tank top with a knee-length dark green skirt, making sure to check her makeup as she walked out the door. Heading to Bueno Nacho now, she prepared for her next session of iron-stomach training. When she got there, she noticed a very familiar face sitting at the booth, fidgeting with his nachos. Shego bit her lip; this was a weekend and he was up before noon, something had to be up. Slowly moving to the booth before sitting down, Shego noticed Ron still didn't see her, and decided to talk. "Hey kid, you all right?" Ron jumped at the voice, but quickly settled down. "Oh, hey Sheila. Nothing much wrong, really..." He went back to fidgeting with his food, and ignoring the girl across from him. Reaching across the table and pulling his face up, she restated her question, "You have something upsetting you; do you want to tell me on your own, or should I have Rufus do it for you?" Ron gulped and started talking in small fragments, "Okay... maybe, uh... Well, Eric... Kim said yes... and now... friends... yeah." Shego's eyebrow twitched before she rubbed her temple. "Okay kiddo, lets try this again... Maybe with complete sentences?" Ron stared at his food, "Eric asked Kim to the prom. She said yes, which means I don't have anyone to go with. Kim and I always went as friends."

They were silent for a few minutes before Shego spoke up, "Come on, cheer up; I know of at least one girl who'd want to go with you to prom." Ron shook his head, "No, the girl with the creepy lizard obsession from Latin is going with her iguana." Shego smacked her forehead. "Ugh, no; Me, I want to go with you. Now be a good gentleman and ask me." Ron looked up without moving his head for a second and started sweating. He took a big gulp before moving his head up and taking her hand. "Okay... um... Sheila, would you like to go with me to the... um... the thing... with the people..." Frustrated with how long this was taking, she gave her answer, saving them further embarrassment. "Yes, Ron, I'll go to prom with you. Now stop sweating, you're giving Rufus a little shower." Ron looked down and saw his furless friend scrubbing with a tiny sponge, lathering his arms, before looking up at his master, "Squeaky!"

Ron laughed nervously and got up, leaving half a naco on the table. "Okay then Sheila, I guess I'll see you around sometime then... I'll call you or something." He started to bolt to the door when Shego grabbed his hand. "Whoa whoa, small problem kiddo; you don't have my number to call me with. Even if you did, I doubt you'd get up the gall to actually call before it was time to pick me up for the prom, so here's the deal; you give me your number, and I'll call you so we can talk about where we'll go for the pre-prom date, deal?" "What? Now there's a date before the prom too?" Shego smiled a little, before finishing for him, "Deal then. Talk to you later kiddo." Shego stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the Bueno Nacho.


	13. Chapter 13: Lil' Diablo's Ruined my Prom

Thank you for all the reviews. I honestly appreciate the feedback.

A couple little notes; The story is gonna go on for probably 1-2 chapters after the end of the movie takes place. Also, Sorry Wayne, but the Kim side of things was explored in the movie. She was so obsessed with Eric that she didn't see much of what was going on with Ron, though I do have something planned out to cover her reaction of his getting a date. On to the story!

Shego put on the finishing touch, the black lipstick. She double-checked herself in the full body mirror on the bathroom door; she was wearing a long, dark green strapless dress that shimmered. Her hair was very carefully brushed back, every hair in place, a light touch of spray to make sure it wouldn't come undone too soon. Her black high-heels barely covered her feet, holding the bottoms of them to her feet with a few laces going from her feet up and around her ankle. She was wearing long black gloves that had the palms missing, her ring finger holding the rest of the cloth to her arm. A Yin-Yang pendant adorned her neck, the silver band wrapping around her neck with the clasp in the back. She had simple diamond studs in her ears, and some basic makeup on her face. She wanted to keep the boy's attention off her face, because the black lipstick might have been too much of a hint as to who she really was.

Just as she was about to pick up the phone and call her date, a beeping noise came from her table. The time travel bracelet, which she had taken off for the evening, was about to send a message. Just as she picked it up, Drakken's hologram appeared. "Well, someone looks pretty tonight." "Yeah yeah, whatever Doctor D, just give me whatever speech it is and let me finish my job." Drakken looked a little disappointed, which followed his words, "Shego, I'm surprised! I call to wish you luck on your big night and you scoff at me?" Groaning, she knew she was in for a long speech. She glanced at her clock and made like she was in a hurry. "Oh, sorry, but looks like I gotta go. Maybe later I can catch the end of this whine-fest you're having." Hanging up with a grunt, she moved for the phone again, ignoring when the bracelet beeped.

At the Stoppable residence, a boy and his pet mole-rat had just finished getting his tie done when the phone rang. He picked it up hesitantly, not sure it was who he thought it was. "Hey kiddo, you ready yet?" "Oh hi Sheila, yeah... almost... I uh, just gotta grab my... toothbrush." Ron heard a muffled giggle on the other side of the line, which meant he said something wrong. "Hey, I'll have you know that... dental hygiene... is very important to me!" She stopped laughing long enough to ask, "So you'd rather tell me you'll be brushing your teeth every ten minutes than you weren't thinking because a pretty girl is about to take you to the prom?" Rufus fell over laughing as she said that, stopping when Ron looked at him. "All right, all right, I'll admit it. I was trying to think of something to give me five more minutes of scared Ron-time. Can I get that five minutes now?" Ron was pleading, and Shego couldn't help but tease him, "All right, use the five minutes it takes to get over here to have scared Ron-time. I'll be waiting." With a click, Ron groaned and grabbed his friend. "Guess its now or never buddy."

Five minutes later, Shego stepped outside. It wasn't cold, but to her bare shoulders it was brisk. She looked down the street in the direction she expected him from, and heard the light sputtering of the moped. She sighed and started for the road, making sure to go very slowly, to time it just perfect. "Well, Doctor D. was right... this is the big night. I can't screw this up..." Shego was trying to occupy her mind while approaching the sidewalk. "After all, he might give me a kiss..." Her devilish grin at that last thought was quickly torn away by her logical side, "Waitwaitwait, no thinking about that... I've got a world to help rule, I can seduce him all I like when we take over." Shego shook her head, trying to clear it again, "No, not seduce... torture, yeah! I can tie him up... ugh, no, stop thinking altogether!" As she tore her mind apart, trying to stop thinking of her and Ron, she noticed he was in front of her, holding out her helmet. She blushed a little looking at him, and forgot what she was thinking about. She took the helmet, and sat down on the scooter.

A few minutes later, Ron's hand was still sticking out, and he hadn't moved. Shego prodded his side, which shook him back to reality. "Wow Sheila, you look... wow!" Shego put her hand on the bottom of his chin, "Close your mouth, your drool is causing floods in Lowerton. Ron laughed nervously, and started the scooter, heading for the pre-prom date.

Shego smacked her forehead. "I got all nice and dressed up for this?" Ron smiled as he helped her of the scooter. "Finest dining in the world!" Groaning, she pointed at the sign. "Bueno Nacho? This is your big pre-prom date? When you said you had something romantic in mind, this... This is where you take a girl when she wants a pre-lunch snack, not when she wants a romantic dinner!" Ron gulped a little. "Well, all the other restaurants were kinda booked with prom dates already, and I figured why not take you back to where we first met?" Shego sighed; he was trying to be somewhat romantic, at least. "All right, we'll give this place a shot." She knew she was going to regret that, as the point where Ron went into Bueno Nacho on this night was where the plan started going wrong.

Ron went up to the counter, and started to order. "I'll have three orders of nachos, two tacos, lots of extra cheese, and two large sodas, for here." "Ron, snap out of it! Something's going on!" Ned quickly put his smile back on as the brute behind the counter passed by again. "Ned, you worthless slug! Did you ask our favorite customer if he would like the Diablo Sauce with that?" "No I did not; Would you like some Diablo Sauce, sir?" "Yeah, sure." Ron moved to sit back down and wait for his order as Ned wrote something on the tray the food would go on. "And here it is!" The large man put the order on the platter and walked to the table, setting it in front of Ron. The man didn't glance at the girl seated across from him.

Ron started in on his meal, with Shego barely prodding the nachos she'd asked for. Rufus noticed the words written on the platter just as Ron moved to get his straw out to take a drink. Ignoring his little friend, he marched up to the counter. "This is the last straw!" Lars was confused, "What?" Holding up the straw, Ron repeated, "This is the last straw!" "No, we have more in the back!" The man seemed quick to try and quell the boy's anger, not noticing Shego coming up behind him to try and calm him down. "You took away the bendy straws!" Ned, who had been watching hopefully, smacked his forehead. "You sir, are insane." "What, just because I care?" "About bendy straws. Hahahaha!" "I'm gonna tell on you!" "Who are you gonna tell?" With that, Ron smiled, "Your boss!" He darted outside, Shego close behind. "Ron, come on, we still have a dance to get to." Ron shook his head as he picked up the receiver for the payphone. "No way Sheila, they need to fix this. A man should not have to go without his bendy-straw!" With that he started dialing, and Shego went to sit down on the moped. She started drifting off to sleep when a few moments later, Ron came back, freaked out. "What's wrong?" Ron put his helmet on and started messing with the moped's gas. "This thing is a piece of junk, am I the only one to notice this?" Shego looked behind them and saw a group of mini-Diablos marching on them, and slipped on her helmet. She started kicking the Diablos off her legs as they tried to climb them, Rufus lending a helping hand with a good chop or two. After a few bad attempts, the moped started, and pulled out of the parking lot of the restaurant. Shego watched the henchman start to chase them, only to be evaded as he jumped by diving under a drive-through sign.

On the way, Ron turned to notice the little toys were still chasing them. "Aw man! Can't this thing go any faster?" Shego bit her lip as they pulled into the parking lot of the dance, then straight up the entranceway. Ron burst through the doors, Shego hesitantly coming up behind him. "The Diablo toys are evil!" Kim looked confused. Ron was here, in a tuxedo, and Sheila was behind him in a nice dress. "Hey Ron, mind telling me what's going on here," Kim asked. "The Diablo toys are right there!" He moved outside, past Shego, to point, but as he did the toys scattered. "Well, they were!" Kim sighed, and went into comfort-Ron mode, "They were here, all right, but that's not what I meant. What's going on with Sheila?" Ron settled down for a moment, then began laughing hesitantly. "Well uh, she's my date for the prom?" Kim smiled, teasing, "So when were you going to tell me about this?" "Well uh... you see..." Shego waved her hands up, "Wait, he didn't tell you I was his date for the prom? Aren't you like best friends?" Ron was laughing more forcibly now, "I guess I kinda forgot... But that's not important right now! The Diablo toys are evil, and Drakken's behind it?" Eric spoke up finally, "Drakken? The take over the world mad-scientist guy?" "Yeah, its all so simple! Get this; use the more than thirty million Bueno-Nacho locations all over the world to distribute his evil toys!" Kim's face turned serious, and headed back to her table, where she picked up the kimmunicator. "You can't be serious," Eric asked as he grabbed her hand. She put a finger up to his lips and smiled, "It's a save the world thing." Turning it on, Wade looked a little panicked. "Kim! Thank goodness I got ahold of you! Ron called Bueno Nacho HQ, and Drakken picked up!" Kim waved her hand. "So its definitely Drakken?" "Voice print match confirms it." She sighed under her breath, ignoring the gloating Ron beside Eric. "How's the Diablo sitch look?" "Bad." "How bad?" "All bad. I scanned the one I got in my little nino's meal, and the circuitry is way beyond anything I've ever seen before! Its like a real robot, only tiny!" Kim smiled, "Better show it to an expert." She put away her Kimmunicator, Eric asking, "Who?" "My dad."

A few minutes later, in a closed area of the school, Kim's dad was analyzing the specs of the toy. "I don't believe it!" "What?" "My invention! He used the Hephaestus project!" He stood up and walked out to his car without another word, Kim following him. Ron and Shego got on his scooter and followed, Shego trying to get her mind set up for what was about to come. "All right, gotta have a plan when we get to the old HQ..."


	14. Chapter 14: They Stole My Boyfriend

To those of you disappointed because this is following the movie, don't worry... What I have planned is very devious indeed. I just need Ron and Kim to stay in character (save the world attitude and all), which means Shego took a back seat for the end of last chapter. Here's the story!

STORY

They stepped inside the Possible residence, Shego winding a little as she passed the doorway. This was definitely not something she could get used to. "How'd it go down there?" Mrs. Possible asked from the couch, Tim and Jim playing with their Little Diablos. "That Drakken fellow stole my project!" This elicited a response from the twins, "Cool!" "We're playing with stolen technology!" Mrs. Possible looked worried, and Mr. Possible quickly moved to quell it. "Don't worry, they can't do anything without a command signal." Just as he finished saying that, a low, steady beeping filled the air. After a few moments of discerning what it could be, the boys were pulled from their toys, Kim and her dad looking in at them to see if it was, in fact, the command signal they were hearing. Soon enough, the legs burst through the small table, and the toys began to grow, Kim shouting orders at her family, "Mom, Dad, get the boys out of here!" As the toys finished their transformation into much more sinister looking robots, one of them went to smash Kim, her ducking out of the way. One moved to blast Ron with a large plasma gun, Shego grabbing him out of the way. "Whoa there kiddo, you still owe me a dance." Ron screamed, looking behind Shego, where the robot had corrected its aim. Shego jumped out of the way with Ron in her arms, running out the door. Kim followed behind them, landing on the patio just outside. Her dress had been scorched by one of the dresses, earning scorn from her, "Do you know how much babysitting I had to do to pay for this dress?"

As Kim jumped and ducked around the robot, hoping to find a weakness, Shego made sure to keep Ron out of trouble. "I need to keep him alive to make this plan work... That's why I'm protecting the kid," Shego told herself. It was idle thinking, only enough to convince her evil side that the boy needed to stay alive, thoughts Shego wasn't truly believing. "So what if he's kinda sweet sometimes? I can have all the sweet guys I want when I get my portion of the world... But what if they don't like me like he did, because of who I am?" Shego's new train of thought derailed what she was doing, distracting her from the robot about to cut her in half with a saw-like blade. Suddenly she was lurched to the side, a pile of red hair covering her vision. Kim quickly got up, "Watch what's around you Sheila, this isn't a good time to daydream." Shego shook herself and got up. She started to say something, but was cut short when Mr. Possible tossed some helmets at the three playing lethal tag with the robots. The moped Shego and Ron had arrived on blasted out of the garage with some new Rocket upgrades. Ron and Kim took the first two seats, helmets on, and Shego hopped onto the back, standing on the rockets.

The scooter's new engines ignited, and they took off. The Diablos feet sprouted wheels and rockets in the back, now quick in pursuit of the runaway heroes. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, turning it on. "Wade! We have a problem!" He looked at her through the flipped camera, with something smashing his room behind him. "If its about the Little Diablos, I think I can relate." "We need you to find the command signal!" Wade's look didn't falter, "Makes sense. Take out the signal, shut down the robots; but I'm not really in a position to track the signal for you." Just as Kim was about to ask for something else, Ron piped up. "It must be coming from the source of all things evil!" "What," asked a confused heroine. Shego spoke up, finishing his sentence for him. "Bueno Nacho." They rounded a corner, and the fast food place was in sight. "They even changed the sign!" Kim groaned in her reply, "Ron, that's where the signal is coming from!" "How do we take that out?" Shego spoke up, mouthing Kim's idea. "We won't have to. Just ride the moped on top of the drive-through arches." Ron did as he was told, scooting to a halt just as the Diablos moved to blast them. Their cannons lit for a second, then the robots fell motionless, slowly transforming back into the little toys.

Kim's communicator beeped, and she pulled it out. "Thanks for shutting down the signal." Kim was about to answer when a ding was heard from Wade's side. "That's weird, looks like you just got a hit on the site." He opened it, showing a video of Drakken in a strange new attire. "Congratulations Miss Possible, you've already figured out how to foil my evil scheme; in record time, I might add. I regret to inform you, however, that this time you will not stop me!" Kim and Ron scoffed, "As if," "As if if!" Drakken started up again, not wanting to ruin his momentum. "Shego stopped by your school dance, and met the nicest boy; but I don't have to tell you how nice he is." The camera shifted to a scared looking Eric, with Shego wrapping her arm around him, giving a sly look at him. "Kim? What's going on?" Kim gasped, "Eric," as it switched back to Drakken, his speech continuing. "The choice is yours, Kimberly Ann. If you care about your dear Eric's safety, surrender is your only option!" Kim clicked off the device and jumped on the moped, an anger swelling from deep within her. She blasted off, Shego grabbing Ron and jumping on in just enough time to not miss the ride.

Back at the Possible residence, Shego and Ron had finished changing into the mission clothes when Kim ran down the stairs. "Supersuit, Kim?" Ron received no answer as she jumped back on the vehicle, Shego and Ron following suit. Shego stood on the rockets again along the ride, listening to Ron whine about not having a super suit. "Don't worry kid, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Ron wasn't put at ease.

Once they arrived, Kim shot a hook up to the roof of the building. Grappling up with Ron and Shego grappling with Kim's old hair-dryer, Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator, "Wade, we're going in." Wade appeared onscreen, "Check your backpack." Ron quickly took to opening the backpack, pulling out a lip gloss container, "Knockout gas that looks like lip gloss, or lip gloss that looks like..." he trailed off as he nodded back, affected by the knockout gas. "Thanks for checking on that," Kim said as she closed the container. He pulled out some papers next, "Some kind of coded message?" Shego looked at them, "Looks like history." Kim grabbed them and stuffed them in a pocket, Ron reaching for the next thing. Pulling out what looked like a strange toy ray-gun, Ron was surprised, "KP, since when are you packing?" Kim took it and looked it over, "It looks like a, um... toy?" She turned to her communicator, Wade quick to give an answer, "Oh, this is no toy... At least, not since I modified it. Electro-magnetic scrambler." Ron eyed it suspiciously, turning it over in his hand, "Right, lets pretend I don't know what that means." Kim took it and pocketed it, "It means it'll shut down Drakken's whole system." She put away the last device and started heading for a way in.

As they tiptoed along the hallway, Ron couldn't help but admire some of the pictures. His admiration was cut short by Kim, when a rumbling was heard. "What's that?" Ron looked up at the wall, seeing the sumo-ninja from Tokyo running on it. He jumped down, and moved to grab Ron, when he was pushed out of the way. "I am the wind," the very high pitched voice threw everyone off, sending them into giggles. "What?" Ron spoke between snorts, "Dude, don't talk, it ruins the mystique." He lunged at Ron again, continuing, "I am strong, like the mountain! I am vengeance!" Shego kept knocking Ron out of the large ninja's path, trying to think. Kim shouted at Shego, "Heads up," before tossing the lip gloss at her. She caught it and opened it, holding her breath as the fumes moved towards the ninja. The ninja slowed down, falling face-first, causing the ground to rumble a little. Just as they were about to appreciate the victory, a green bolt blasted the ground where Kim had just jumped from. "You know what I really hate," Shego's past self sneered. Kim jumped onto a ledge below Shego and gave her answer, "When someone kidnaps your boyfriend?" "When someone doesn't know when to give up." With that, Shego shot a plasma bolt at Kim, tearing through the wall after the teen jumped away.

As the two arch foes fought, the Shego by Ron started to get a little nervous. She didn't want to be seen by the goons manning the video cameras, so she needed a way to hide. She inched over to Ron and stood so that her face was hidden from the most obvious camera, but there was one she missed. In the control room, a henchman signaled to Drakken, who came over and looked at the screen. "She looks like Shego! Maybe its her sister or something. No matter, she won't stop us either." He waved away the girl, and let the plan continue unhindered.

Shego had just convinced Ron to help her shut down the control tower when the Sumo ninja came up behind them. Shego pushed him out of the way, using his weight to thrust her legs into the ninja's face, knocking him out. Just as the ninja fell, the present Shego smashed against a wall, startling the two onlookers. "Wow Kim, I didn't know you cared that much." Shego watched the syntho-drone coming down an escalator, knowing what was going to happen next. She started up the stairs just as Kim was knocked out by electroshock. Ron ran past her quickly, moving to attack his best friend's assailant, stopped fast by an arm blocking his throat's path. The syntho-drone put Kim down and moved to assault the covert Shego when he was stopped with a glowing hand. "Nuh uh pretty boy, she stays awake. All right, what's the plan from here?" A confused Drakken came over the intercom, "Shego, what are you doing, take her out!" Groaning, the other Shego lit her hands, answering up at him, "Just hold your horses Dr. D., I'll explain it to you." She thought for a moment before coming up with her summary.

"Put simply, the Diablo plan flops, you sulk over it for years, decide to send me back to fix the mistake you made in your plan." He sounded appalled. "My plan is perfect! There was no mistake!" Shego unlit her hands and pointed at Ron. "Isn't that what you always say when he messes it up?" The intercom was silent for a moment. "All right fine, so the buffoon might come up with something. But what could he possibly do to jeopardize this?" "He tells Possible he's got feelings for her, awakening some age-old crush she's had on him, or something. I'm here to keep him from doing that." Drakken was rubbing his head, the migraine becoming unbearable. "So you're supposed to kill him?" Both Shegos smacked their foreheads, the syntho-boy confused. "Nope. You sent me here to seduce the kid so he'd have feelings for me instead of her." "Well, all right. I'll let you take care of that then. 903, you're with her, Shego, get up here." The Shego he was referring to shrugged and stalked off, leaving the future Shego alone with the drone.

"All right, you get Possible, I'll take Stoppable. Follow me." They walked through the hallways to where they had tied up the two heroes in Shego's past, and would be again. "I'll tie Ron up there," she said pointing, "I want you to tie me up there," she said, pointing to where they had tied Kim before, "and I want Possible tied up back there, with a gag. She can't be allowed to talk." The syntho-drone walked over to the far corner of the room, out of sight of where the other two would be, tying up and gagging Kim. Shego finished tying up Ron, and moved to let the syntho-drone tie her up. When that was done, Shego motioned that he go back to the control room.

"All right, its just a waiting game now."

I know I moved a few things around, and I had to add something to the fifth chapter (it's a small sentence in the second paragraph), but yeah... different people, different happenings. Next chapter is the climax, and the two following sort of a cool down, and then one that might lead to a sequel. I'm half debating making this a trilogy, with the second installment being far more original (though still based somewhat on the first movie; wouldn't that be odd, the first movie following the second?). I'm not entirely sure I could pull off the second story though, and I only have a vague idea of how the third would go, so if you want them, let me know after I finish this story, not in this chapter's review.

Also, feel free to email me. I'll be throwing that in my profile after I upload this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: Its Showdown Time

Lets just cut to the story.

Ron opened his eyes slowly, groaning. He looked around and saw the various Bueno Nacho artifacts, prompting him to ask, "Am I in heaven?" Hearing a groan near him, he looked over to see Shego. "Sheila, are you all right?" She shakes her head like waking up from a forcibly induced slumber, looking up at him. "Yeah kiddo, I'm okay. How are you holding up?" Ron looked around nervously. "I'm all right, but where's KP?" Shego looked aside, making sure to seem upset. "I... I don't know. I haven't seen her." Ron seemed disappointed.

Shego looked back up at him after a few minutes, pouting. "So what is it about her?" Ron stumbled in his bindings, "What... I don't know what you're talking about, Sheila." "Kim... what do you see in her that makes you like her?" Ron shrugged. "We've been friends since Pre-K. Can't not like a friend you know." Shego sighed, "That's not what I meant. I mean why do you like her like her." Ron blushed a little, but gave his answer, "I... don't know. I'm not even sure its her I like anymore, I mean you've definitely grown on me... but I guess I've hoped for a long time me and KP would just grow into something more than friendship. It just doesn't feel right being around someone that much and not being able to care for them as more than a friend." Shego thought for a moment, not expecting that honest an answer. "Well, do you care for me as more than a friend?" Ron's face turned red, and he nodded slightly. "Well kiddo, there's a problem then. Can't have us both; but maybe..." Shego cut herself off intentionally, drawing out his curiosity. "Maybe what?" Shego shrugged. "Its nothing really... just thought you two were brother and sister when I first saw you. Maybe that's what you feel towards her." Ron was silent for a few minutes until Rufus popped out of his pocket, yawning.

"Hey, Rufus can save us!" The little mole rat tried to gnaw through the ropes, unsuccessfully. Ron noticed the backpack on the floor, "Rufus! Kim's backpack!" Rufus saluted his master and ran down to the sack, awaiting instructions. "The lipstick Rufus, use the lipstick!" The little pet popped into the pack and back out again in a moment, donning a nice shade of red adorning his lips. "The other lipstick," Shego said, exasperated. Rufus pulled out a stick of the makeup, and twisted the handle, exposing a high intensity laser.

He jumped up to where Shego was, and cut through her ropes, and as he jumped off to free Ron, he was caught mid air by a hand. "Woa there, Ron doesn't need to be set free yet." Keeping the Rodent in her hand, she looked up at Ron, who was confused. She lit her free hand, and his eyes opened in horror. "Shego? Where's Sheila and Kim," Ron asked forcibly. "Oi... Kid, there was never a Sheila. I was sent from the future, blah blah, fix the one mistake Drakken made in this plan, blah blah." Ron looked puzzled, "So what's that got to do with me?" "You were the mistake. Something you did completely tore the plan apart, so I was sent to change that." Finishing her sentence, she brought her hand up as if to strike Ron, who cowered. Shego looked at him cowering, and felt a cringe in her chest. She brought her hand down slowly and looked at it, glowing. Smacking herself inside, she brought it up again, her eyes closed. Rufus was about to bite her hand when she brought the plasma lit one down, cutting his ropes.

A few moments later, Ron noticed he was on the ground, and his little friend was shaking his head. "Rufus, you're okay? And how'd I get off the ropes?" Rufus pointed at Shego, who was now shaking, head facing down, "She did it." Ron got up and moved over to Shego cautiously. "Shego? Are you all right?" She shook her head, and a meek voice came out of her. "You know, I could have had the world. Everything in the world, and it could have been mine." Ron moved to put a hand on her shoulder, but it was yanked away. "You took that away from me. You and your being gentle and kind, ruined it." Ron tried again, this time his hand finding no resistance. She was sobbing now, "I can't believe I gave up the world for you." Ron moved into a full hug with her, and she tensed up. "Hey, come on now... Shego..." Ron was still awkward about saying or doing any of this; it didn't feel right comforting a villainess. She loosened up after a few moments and returned the hug, wiping her face in his shirt, making sure not to see it.

After a minute of sobering up, she looked up and put on her defiant look again. "Well, if I can't have the world, we shouldn't let Drakken either. Lets go get Kim." Ron looked puzzled as Shego moved through the signs and other things towards the back of the room, running to catch up as she got where she needed to be. "Kim?" Ron looked up at his best friend, who was bound and gagged against a large burrito. "What happened to her?" Shego looked down, "I told you, I was sent to fix the mistake. That meant splitting you two up; but I was going to be a lot more evil about it and let her hear what was going on." Kim had obviously been awake for a while, and was looking pretty steamed. Shego lit her hand and slashed the ropes and gag off in one motion. As soon as the heroine was free, she lunged on top of Shego, and got ready to punch. Ron's hand caught her arm, stopping her. "Ron, let go! I have to make sure she's not gonna betray us like she did just now!" Ron didn't let go. "Kim, she set us free, can't you give her a chance?" Kim looked defeated, and stopped moving to knock the girl beneath her out. "All right, one chance; but its now. What was it Ron did to mess up this plan?"

Shego was silent for a moment before starting. "Syntho-Drone 903 was designed to attract Kim, and then crush her when the time came. That way, when we made our move on the world, she wouldn't be up to the task of saving it." Kim nodded a little, "Yeah, it does hurt pretty bad, what he did to me..." Shego waited before continuing, "Ron here, brought her back to her senses when he said he liked you; rather, he said he was the guy out there for you. Kim looked at Ron, who was blushing, and she herself turned red. "Long story short, you kicked our butts, and Drakken obsessed over it for years. I'd been retired for years when he called me and told me to just show up at his lab. He told me to take care of Ron, and then Kim would have never stopped us, meaning we would rule the world." Shego bit her lip, expecting to get punched. Kim got off her and offered a hand. "I don't want to believe you, but something in how you said it screamed otherwise. I'll give you a shot, but one bad move and I'll kick your butt again, understand?" Shego nodded and took her hand, standing up.

Kim immediately started to leave when Shego grabbed her hand. "Wait; we need a plan." Kim turned around and thought for a moment when Ron spoke up, "Wait, Shego's been through this once, right? And she knows the deal inside-out. I say we let her do this one." Kim looked at Ron pleadingly, "I don't know Ron, what if it's a trap?" Ron shook his head, "Then we'll kick her butt." Kim shook her head. "All right. Shego, what's the plan?" Shego looked down the corridor. "Pretty much what you were going to do Kimmie, but let me handle myself, okay?" Kim looked at her funny. "I mean my past self. Lure everyone onto the roof, and I'll make sure the other me doesn't interfere, okay?" Everyone nodded and ran down the corridor.

Inside the control room, Drakken was smiling pleasantly. His plan not only went perfectly, apparently sent himself a little insurance on the buffoon. The massive antennae rose from the building, sending a command signal all over the world, activating his millions of soldiers. He was about to start ranting about how perfect his plan was when the door to the control room burst open, Kim Possible running in and knocking him into the panels behind him. "Shego!" His assistant jumped into action, ready to stop Kim, when a pair of green hands held her short. "Hey, what's the big idea?" The good Shego shouted at Kim, "Roof now, princess," before turning to face herself. The bad Shego scoffed, "What happened to the plan? Thought you wanted to rule the world?" All she received was a smile before she started for the roof, Ron having already lead 903 up there. "Guess what, been a change in plans. Turns out I found my world in something a lot simpler than conquest." The good Shego turned to face her past self as she neared the edge of the roof, and both sets of hands were ignited. They stared each other down for a while, oblivious to the scene going on behind them.

Kim had almost shot the scrambler when her ex-boyfriend knocked it out of her hands. She grew an angry look, and gave a strong kick to his abdomen, sending him across the roof. Ron had meanwhile grabbed the toy-looking device, and threw it at Kim. "Heads up KP!" She almost caught it when the syntho-drone grabbed it from in front of her. He never noticed the little pink thing that had slipped onto it. "Nice try loser. Oh, and by the way, a naked mole rat is not cool. Its gross." Just as he said that, a mad little "Hey!" came from the gun. When he looked to see what it was, it was already too late. The little rodent had sunk his overbite into the drone's protective casing, rupturing it. Kim smiled slyly at him. "Oh, and Eric," as she grabbed the scrambler from his weakened hand, "Don't insult Rufus; he holds a bit of a grudge." Kim turned to point the gun at the tower as Rufus jumped to her shoulder, not noticing the drone that had stopped melting behind her.

As the gun had been thrown, so too did the fighting between Shegos begin. Swing after missed swing, plasma bolt tossed after plasma bolt, they were in a full brawl. They didn't speak, only snarled at each other. The good Shego heard Ron shout, and turned to look; 903 had temporarily sealed his leak with his good hand, and was using his legs to squeeze the life out of the boy. Shego forgot what she was doing with her past self and blasted a plasma bolt at the fake boy. Just as the bolt released from her body, her back burned immensely, causing her to scream in pain; the bad Shego had taken advantage of her distraction and put her own bolt of plasma into her future self's back. Ron was freed from his prison as 903 exploded, but screamed as he saw what happened. "Kim! Shego's in trouble!" Kim turned to see what had just happened, and pocketed the home-mad device, leaping towards the two Shegos. Just as the bad Shego went to blast a bolt right in her future self's face, she was knocked off.

"Know what I really hate," Kim asked while Shego rubbed her head, and got up. Getting in a fighting stance, she answered, "That your date melted?" Kim smugly looked at her, "Nope," before turning her face serious again, "You." With that, Kim kicked Shego at the tower, knocking a good half of its base away. The tower began to fall just as Drakken came up the stairs. "No! My perfect plan!" he started to inch away when a foot slid out beneath him. "Oh, its just you." Ron looked at him very upset, glaring him down. "Taking over the world is one thing, but you ruined Bueno Nacho!" Drakken scoffed, "Oh you can't be serious." Ron got within inches of the mad doctor's face, "Note. Serious. Face." Becoming very nervous, the would-be world conqueror leered from side to side, looking for an escape. "Say my name." "What?" "Say my name!" Ron was demanding now. "Er, uh..." Drakken counted on his fingers, trying to recall, when it came to him, "Stoppable!" "Booyah." Having accomplished his goal here, he ran over to the good Shego, who was just waking up. "Ugh, remind me never to go tanning again. I think my back's been tanned for a lifetime." Ron took her hand and helped her up, just as sirens approached. "We better go take care of this,"

On the ground outside, Drakken was locked into the back of a police cruiser. Everyone ignored his comments about how it couldn't be over, save for Ron. "Get over it dude, its over." Kim looked at Ron slyly; she had not forgotten what Shego said about the mistake Drakken made. "You know Ron, we better hurry." Ron looked at Rufus on his shoulder and shrugged. "Hurry for what?" "You'll see." Taking his hand, Kim ran over to the moped, where Shego was already waiting. "All right kids, I'm driving." Kim looked at her confused, "Do you know where we're going?" Shego just nodded, turning her head to hide the tear that adorned her cheek.

"I give up the world for him, and she still gets the prize. Guess this is my reward for a life of crime, huh." Shego kept her thoughts to herself as she started the moped and drove off.

Just trust me that this is still a Ron x Shego story. Sorry it ends seeming so... Ron x Kim, but I had to separate these two chapters. Hopefully I'll get the last two up today. Also, sorry for not describing the fight in better detail... I'd say I'm leaving it to your imaginations on purpose, but that's not true. I just can't write a good fight scene.


	16. Chapter 16: Dancing on the Stars

Special note before I start; I try making it clear that Kim and Ron are not holding hands, but just in case... They aren't holding hands when they get in.

FLUFF WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS 0 ACTION, AND WAS WRITTEN FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF FLUFFING THINGS UP!

STORY

As they arrived at the dance, the three teens were side by side, hands crossed to stop from fidgeting. They were in their prom outfits, Shego in her green dress, Kim in her blue scorched dress, and Ron in his tuxedo. The three teens looked awkward, walking in with their arms in front of them like that, but decidedly it didn't affect them. As the crowed cheered the heroes, Shego excused herself to sit by Monique, plopping down. "Hey girl, hear you helped save the world! Way to go!" Shego shrugged, and put her cheek in one of her hands, the other resting on the table, a single finger slowly tapping.. After the cheering, the music started, and Kim and Ron started dancing. Monique sighed dreamily, while Shego did everything she could to not watch.

Shego thought about the short discussion they had on the way back on the scooter. After discussing Shego's past, or future, they decided to call her Sheila in public. She was also to be considered a teenager, as there was now no way she could go back to her own time or age. She didn't mind much; at least she could still hang around Ron. It was a bittersweet ending, overall. Monique looked down at her, a light hint of worry on her face. "Girl, what's bothering you? You just proved us ladies could take punches like the rest of them, save the world, and still find time for a dance, yet here you are moping! Come on, tell 'Nique everything." Shego shrugged, answering in a barely audible whisper, "What good does it do to save the world when the only thing you care about forgot about you ten minutes ago." Looking from Shego to Ron, she guessed what was going on, and decided to try and help. "Come on, me and you are gonna find some boys to dance with." Shrugging again, she just muttered, "I'm not really in a mood to dance." Exhausted with her attempts here, she sat at the empty seat.

On the dance floor, Ron was deep in thought. Kim looked happy enough, but when he looked at Shego... something was wrong. Tearing himself up inside, he couldn't figure it out; here in his arms was the girl he'd been pining after for years, yet over there was the girl that he felt was right. He finally made up his mind. "KP?" She looked up at him, a little dazed, a little worried about the tone in his voice. "I know I'm supposed to be falling for you and everything, but... I guess since Shego came along, something changed. You're more like my sister now." Kim sighed a little, and smiled up at him. She did well hiding the disappointment in her voice, though being his adoptee-sister would certainly be fine. "Well, you better go to her then. She seems pretty upset." Kissing his cheek as he waved, Kim went to go get some punch.

Back at the table, Shego didn't notice the very shocked Monique beside her. She did however, notice the warmth her hand was enveloped with. She looked down and recognized the hand, but as if in disbelief, she looked up. Seeing Ron smiling at her, she blushed a little. He gave a small smile, and squeezed her hand a little, asking, "May I have this dance, beautiful?" She nodded, a little dizzy. She was pulled up, and after being led to the dance floor, started dancing to the slow song with him, putting her head on his shoulder. His hands rested on her waist, hers around his neck, each holding each other closer by the moment. She just wanted to enjoy the closeness a little longer, remember how wonderful it was to be held like this one more night. Soon, she felt her head being pulled up by his hand. She looked in his eyes, and started to tear up. He wiped away the forming tears with his thumb before whispering, "Shego, don't cry... come on. I asked you to dance for a reason." She looked expectantly at him, her eyes still glossy. Stuttering, Ron seemed to forget what he was going to say. "Well um... You see... I wanna know if..." Shego smiled, she could almost feel what he was about to ask. As if to answer his unspoken question, she jumped foreword into a kiss. Ron was surprised, but quickly closed his eyes to return the kiss. The moment seemed to last forever, As they pulled apart, Ron finished his question, "Would you like to be my... uh... girlfriend?" Shego smiled and put her head back in its place on his shoulder. "Of course." She closed her eyes, and to her, is seemed their dance floor was made of the stars themselves. "Perfect," she whispered, everything but her and Ron fading from her mind.

Sorry about the shortness of this one... I just wanted this one to be all fluff and no downers. Also, remember Kim is the only girl he got "comfortable" around, as in asking to go places with and stuff. Dating girls is still new to him, especially with an ex-villainess who used to toss people around for fun. Next chapter is more of an epilogue than anything. Hope you've enjoyed the story.


	17. Chapter 17: A New Life's Beauties

The door smashed open, and three figures were silhouetted. The two female forms on either side of the male one leapt into action, taking out four henchmen total, before landing on their feet. "Give it up Dementor, we're here to stop you," the red-head said. The blonde boy stumbled in and tripped on one of the many pipes on the floor, his pants catching and coming down as he fell. The black haired girl helped him up, kissing his cheek when he laughed nervously about it. "What is this, the love convention," the short man with a helmet demanded. Kim smacked her forehead, and leapt into action, taking out two more henchmen. Shego eyed the place for a moment before pointing out a control panel to Ron. "There, and push the big red button. That's always the self-destruct one." Quickly getting up, Ron made a dash for the panel, Dementor moving to get in his way. "Wait one second, you little..." He was knocked out of the way by Shego, who gave a nasty smile in his direction, scaring him. Soon a loud voice came over the whole lair, announcing a self destruct in ten seconds. Dropping all the fighting, everyone ran out of the lair and into safe spots.

Watching the lair explode from dozens of feet in the air, Ron, Kim, and Shego hovered with their jet packs before landing on a nearby ledge. "Well, that was fun. We should do it again sometime." Kim laughed, "Hey, I thought that bit about you insulting Drakken's wrinkles last week was hilarious. And the look on Shego's face when you cupped your face and asked if your hips were ever that big?" Laughing back, Shego just sighed and looked over the horizon. "You know, it was fun being all bad, and it was nice to want to take over the world. But its still fun to be bad and doing good, with your whole world joining you." The last part was a whisper meant for Ron, who blushes as she took his hand. Kim sighed, inwardly still a little hurt from Ron turning her down. She pushed that away again as she watched the beauty of the sun setting, fire crews behind them moving to put out the blaze started from the explosion.

Yeah, last couple chapters were short... needed to get different emotions across, and only really that pause between chapters gives you enough time to clear your head. Anyway, the story is complete, but I can make a trilogy out of it (I guess). I've got the ideas for a second story, as I mentioned before, and a vague idea for a third (that'd fall into place as the second one finished). Lemme know!


End file.
